Memorias confusas
by Arenka
Summary: La Guerra ha dado fin, mas sin embargo no quiere decir que puedan tener un "Final Feliz" Los chicos olvidaron a sus Servamps, los Servamps decidieron cancelar el contrato y dejarlos vivir sus vidas, después de todo... ¿Eso no es lo que querían?...Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Strike Tanaka, yo solo los utilizo en la Historia :3
1. Introducción

Mahiru Shirota: un estudiante universitario de primer año, con 18 años de Edad, su cabello castaño y desordenado junto a su rostro no han cambiado en nada, "sigues pareciendo de 16" es lo que comúnmente le dicen, su cuerpo ha crecido ligeramente y mide orgullosamente 1.70 cm, vive con su tío quien constantemente lo deja solo (lo cual no importa mucho), el chico es muy independiente, normalmente es quien hace las cosas que los demás no quieren hacer, un chico raro pero con buenas intenciones. Solo que…siente un gran vacío desde hace dos años, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante.

Misono Alicein: Un estudiante universitario de primer año, con 17 años de edad, pronto 18 años. Su cabello extrañamente morado y esos ojos violetas son atrayentes, aun así no aparenta su edad debido a su "baja" estatura, 1.61 cm, vive en una enorme mansión junto con su hermano mayor, la casa es demasiado grande incluso para ellos y la servidumbre, el peli-morado es un chico altanero y de mal carácter, pero aun con todo eso es un chico de buen corazón. Aun así, siente que algo muy importante le falta, pero ¿Qué será?

Mikuni Alicein: Un joven vendedor de antigüedades que solo viaja por el mundo, con 25 años. Su cabello hermosamente rubio y ligeramente largo, tanto que baja ligeramente por los hombros, y ojos violetas, mide 1.74 burlándose cuando puede de su hermano, de personalidad alegre y enigmático al mismo tiempo, le gusta pasar el rato con su hermano, un enigmático hermano mayor quien siente molestia por sus lagunas mentales…es una fortuna que recuerde a su hermano y a su familia…pero ¿Quién le falta?

Tetsu Sendagaya: Un estudiante de primer año de secundaria, con 16 años, su cabello rubio sigue igual a como cuando tenía 14, su rostro no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo lo cual es un alivio para todos, su estatura es de 1.93 lo que realmente hace pensar que será un gigante, sus compañeros se sienten eclipsados. Es un chico sencillo y de mente simple…le resta importancia a algunos recuerdos que no son claros, porque cree que eventualmente lo recordara.

Licht Jekylland Todoroki: Un famoso pianista de gran fama mundial, tiene 20 años, mide 1.75. Posee una larga cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta baja con flequillo, un mechón de cabello es blanco y es parte de su fleco. Siempre anda de mal humor pero según su Manager sigue siendo un niño de buen corazón, adora a los animales pero no deja que esa faceta salga…a menos que haya un animal cerca. Tiene ciertos recuerdos borrosos, a los cuales les resta importancia, si lo olvido ¿Qué tan importante era?

* * *

Esos cinco chicos tienen algo en común, fueron amigos, compañeros de armas y no lo recuerdan ¿Cuál es la causa de ello?

* * *

Sleepy Ash también conocido como Kuroh. Hermano mayor de 8 hermanos, actualmente ninguno de ellos conoce su paradero.

Old Child conocido como Hugh The Dark Algernon III, o simplemente Hugh. El Segundo hermano más antiguo, aunque su apariencia de niño engañe, actualmente reside en una cueva junto a un oso.

Doubt conocido como Jeje. El tercer hermano sombrío y comúnmente con unas tres bolsas sobre su cabeza, se desconoce su paradero…pero indudablemente es más fácil de encontrar que el hermano mayor.

La cuarta hermana dice y cito: "Estoy sembrando no molesten" y sus hermanos obedecerán esa ley.

Lawless conocido como Hyde. Es el quinto hermano, actualmente está consiguiendo un trabajo con ayuda de un antiguo amigo.

World End, cuyo actual nombre desconozco. Sexto hermano y quien vive actualmente en Italia…según todos, ese sujeto busca algo y no volverá hasta conseguirlo.

All of Love conocido como Snow Lily. Antiguamente era el menor de todos ¿Cuando eso cambio? Nadie lo sabe, actualmente vive y trabaja en una guardería junto a sus Sub-clases.

Tsubaki, el menor de los hermanos, anteriormente un gran enemigo y actualmente un gran aliado…tiene un puesto de Sushi, es un misterio como no quiebra siendo que él y sus Sub-clases se acaban todo antes de vender.

Estos ocho hermanos viven separados siendo que en algún momento vivieron juntos, el mayor desapareció, y viendo como fueron las cosas…tal vez tarden siglos para volver a verlo. Después de todo son inmortales.

* * *

 _ **Aclaro que no pondré a los Servamp de la Gula e Ira ¿Las razones? Muy simples…**_

 _ **Solo conozco el caso de Ira *Risa*… El Eve de Gula ni lo he visto ni se cómo es… *Snif* *snif***_


	2. Gato

_"No te vayas…no me dejes" Mahiru simplemente podía ver la extraña silueta enfrente de él, donde la oscuridad cubría su identidad, miro a su alrededor, siendo consciente de que se encontraba en una habitación oscura que se extendía infinitamente._

 _Y el simplemente flotaba e inútilmente trataba de acercarse._

 _…El desesperado por acercarse mientras le suplicaba ¿Por qué quería saber quién era con tanta insistencia?_

 _…Él llorando y corriendo tras la figura que decidía alejarse lentamente de él_

 _"Espera, por favor…no te vayas…"_

— ¡Kuro!—

El castaño abrió los ojos de repente, su mano derecha estaba alzada como si hubiera intentado alcanzar algo, de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas, y el como todas las mañanas…no sabía la razón.

Se levantó siendo consciente de que no volvería a dormir, después de todo faltaba poco para que su alarma sonara

Sin prisas ni apuros se dirigió al baño, debía alistarse para la escuela, comer algo y marcharse.

…

A las 8:40 A.M comenzaban las clases, Shirota se levantaba desde las 6:00 por culpa de sus "pesadillas" y a las 8:00 estaba en la estación de tren, donde su novio y mejor amigo Sakuya Watanuki le esperaba o viceversa, si bien el viaje en tren no era tanto, si llegaban temprano no tendrían que preocuparse por llegar tarde ¿Es lo normal, no?

Platicaban de tonterías que no importaba, las clases habían vuelto a comenzar desde una semana atrás y por lo menos se sentía aliviado de estar junto al peli-verde, Ryusei y Koyuki simplemente habían decidido estudiar en otro lado…les extrañaba, pero por lo menos se miraban de vez en cuando. Sin contar que estuvo con ellos en las vacaciones de Agosto.

—Oye Mahiru—detuvo su andar para mirar a su pareja, este parecía triste

— ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto sin evitar que su tono de voz haya sonado preocupado, su amigo sonrió restándole importancia, se acercó a él para después despeinarlo

—Estaba pensando, la caminata que hacemos después de bajar el tren es de 10 minutos—paso su mano por la cintura del más bajo, atrayéndole a su cuerpo—Aun tenemos otros diez minutos antes de que comiencen las clases—lamio el lóbulo del chico, este se sonrojo alejándose

—No-no-no—sus nervios impidieron que hablara, la suave risa de Sakuya le tranquilizo lo suficiente como para acercarse y depositar un beso en los labios del más alto

— ¿Eso es un sí?—

El castaño se alejó velozmente del peli-verde, ciertamente, tenían un año de noviazgo, pero jamás habían intentado otra cosa, su relación era igual a como era antes, solo que ahora podían tomarse de las manos, besarse ocasionalmente y uno que otro toqueteo…Mahiru no sabía porque no deseaba intentar tener relaciones sexuales con Sakuya, era un hecho que amaba a su amigo, pero ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

"Miau"

Su cuerpo se quedó quieto, su sangre se congelo y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle

…un gato negro se había quedado parado frente a él mientras lamia sus patitas, un gato negro ¿Por qué diablos quería llorar en ese instante?

Si veía un gato se deprimía…para su fortuna no se topaba con muchos en su camino, pero este era su primer gato negro.

Si veía una escoba se deprimía…algo loco ya que por esa razón no barría tan a menudo como antes

Si veía a alguien comer Ramen instantáneo se deprimía al borde de las lágrimas

Ya no podía comer papas porque se encerraba

…¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Al fin estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Vivir solo realmente le estaba haciendo mal? ¿Debía ir a un psicólogo?

— ¡Mahiru!—el grito de Sakuya le trajo a la realidad…y de paso le dejo sordo— Oye ¿Estas bien?—parpadeo sintiendo las manos de su novio limpiar las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía— ¿Te encuentras bien?—asintió

—Estoy bien…solo, no sé qué me ocurre—susurro lo último, Sakuya le abrazo protectoramente y Mahiru solo así pudo llorar, dos años aguantándose las lágrimas…y por culpa de un Gato Negro las liberaba.

—Lo siento—susurro Sakuya abrazándole más fuerte—Lo siento tanto—

No sabía el porqué de esas palabras, pero podía ser consciente del dolor de su amigovio ¿Algo le ocultaba?

— Quiero decírtelo…pero sino preguntas no puedo decirlo—

…

Sakuya era un Vampiro que odiaba las mentiras, pero durante estos dos años solo pudo vivir una mentira con su mejor amigo, aun cuando era consciente del dolor que la pérdida de memoria provocaba en Mahiru, aun así prefirió callar…aunque, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Podían preguntarle "Sakuya ¿Por qué parece que el tiempo no pasa contigo?" El simplemente responde "Porque soy un vampiro" Mahiru le golpea diciéndole que no diga esas cosas, al principio pensaba que la palabra "Vampiro" sería un detonante en sus recuerdos…pero eso no había funcionado.

Y había cedido con ello, si Mahiru recordaba al Servamp perezoso ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Buscarlo hasta que muera?, ¿vivir amargamente o en llanto solo porque el estúpido Gato lo abandono?

Ninguna de esas posibilidades le gustaba.

Y las posibilidades de que el mayor de los Servamps aparezca eran muy bajas, Orgullo lo había dicho "Una vez que desaparece, desaparece" los demás habían asentido

Tsubaki no estaba de acuerdo pero tampoco en desacuerdo, el día en que a los Eve se les borro sus recuerdos…todos habían pensado que era lo mejor ¿Por qué pensaron eso? ¿El Servamp de la lujuria realmente era así de poderoso? Al menos en lo que manipular la mente respectaba.

A los únicos a los que realmente no les importo fueron a Ira, pues su Eve había muerto, y viendo como fueron las cosas, dudaba que tuviera uno actualmente.

Gula por su parte ya había partido a Italia en busca de su Eve, de eso ya todos estaban conscientes "Él no es de pensar las cosas dos veces" dijo Descontrol una vez

…¿Cuánto esperarían los demás en hacer lo mismo? El contrato se había suspendido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún seguían siendo los "maestros" de sus Servamps, solo hacía falta que el Eve los nombrara para que sus contratos se reactivaran

Kuroh, Hugh, Jeje, Hyde y Lily los cinco Servamps que podían cambiar la vida de sus Eve nuevamente

…

El contrato hecho con un Servamp requería que estuvieran juntos, si el Eve se mantenía alejado de su Servamp durante 6 horas, el humano comenzaba a padecer efectos secundarios, como dolor de cabeza, entumecimiento de su cuerpo entre otros síntomas nada lindos, pasado de más tiempo el Eve se transformaba en el animal referente de su Servamp, y después de 24 horas el Eve moría.

Ahora ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho para que esa regla no afectara?

¿Con borrar sus recuerdos y ya?

No, los procedimientos habían sida más complejos, tanto que solo un Servamp sabia…y Sakuya entendía que no debía preguntarle a Tsubaki, había intentado preguntar porque de la decisión de los recuerdos y su creador simplemente se había reído para después ignorarlo

…

Salió de sus divagaciones cuando sintió que Mahiru le sacudía

— Llegaremos tarde a clases—el más alto sonrió al ver a Mahiru había vuelto a la normalidad, como si minutos antes no hubiera estado llorando en su regazo

—El último en llegar compra el almuerzo—

El castaño hizo un mohín cuando vio que su novio se adelantaba, sonrió melancólico para después correr tras él.

* * *

 **Aclaro, las clases en Japón comienzan en Abril y Terminan en Marzo, según leí por ahí.**

 **Por lo tanto el segundo cuatrimestre comienza en septiembre…según eso pasa en Japón, sino de todas formas así se queda XD**


	3. Los hermanos Alicein

Su casa era enorme, su padre solo de vez en cuando los visitaba, su hermano mayor a pesar de que se la pasaba mayormente junto a él…la mayoría de las veces era arrastrado fuera de su casa por sus amigos

"Me llevan, me llevan" gritaba la mayor parte del tiempo aunque no hacía nada para soltarse, Misono se sentía triste ¿Por qué él no tenía amigos? Si bien jamás salió de su jardín debido a su mala condición física, pero ya había cambiado, tanto que su padre le permitió asistir a una escuela lejos de su casa.

En pocas palabras, Misono era lo contrario a su hermano, él no tenía amigos que le obligaran a salir

Suspiro por quinta vez en esa hora, el profesor ya le había llamado la atención pero el simplemente podía ignorarlo, después de todo jamás le hacían algo. Todos le miraban con respeto y se acercaban con la intención de ganarse la amistad del heredero de los Alicein, el los ignoraba, no quería y no tenía la intención de tener amigos de ese tipo.

…

Mikuni era un hermano mayor ejemplar, amaba a su hermano y por el haría cualquier cosa, y sus amigos tenían bien establecido ello, ellos al igual que pocos humanos sabían la existencia de los Servamps, pero debían callar esa información con los "Amos" actualmente amnésicos, después de todo la amenaza del Servamp era algo que debían toma en cuenta…y más si el de la amenaza era alguien normalmente calmado y perezoso

Tsurugi Kamiya con actualmente 28 años era por mucho el más "cercano" a Mikuni, ambos tenían cierta similitud con sus personalidades, aunque a veces actuaran como si se quisieran matar.

—Bien, ahora ¿Para qué me querían con tanta urgencia?—

Miro aburrido a los tres chicos frente a él, nuevamente le habían llevado a su tienda de antigüedades alejándole de su adorado hermano

—Como que "¿para qué te necesitamos?" ¡Esta es tu estúpida tienda y siempre la dejas sola!—las quejas de Fausto le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro

—Tu siempre entras a pesar de que cambio la cerradura ¿Eso no te transforma en un acosador?—Tsurugi tuvo que sujetar al loco científico antes de que experimentara con el rubio, balbuceando "¿Quién te acosaría?"— ¿Qué es eso detrás de ustedes?—pregunto un tanto aterrado, los tres hombres ingenuos miraron atrás, encontrándose con la puerta del local— ¡Nunca me atraparan con vida!—grito a la distancia Mikuni

Shuhei se acomodó sus lentes—Sabia que pasaría esto, por eso estuve preparado—alzo su mano mostrando una cuerda atada a su muñeca, al momento que la cuerda llego a su límite rasgo ligeramente su camisa de manga larga—Sabia que pasaría esto, por eso traje hilo y ajuga—mientras tanto Tsurugi se acercaba al rubio con sombrero de vaquero quien mordía la cuerda atada a su pie ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?

—Si te suelto ¿Saldrás corriendo?—el rubio asintió dejando al pelinegro tieso—Pudiste haber mentido—susurro sorprendido, el rubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

—Misono está en la escuela a estas horas, no llegara hasta las 3:35, y Dodo está de vacaciones junto a Mitsuki, ya sabes…tenían que pedir su luna de miel—susurro lo último con un berrinche—Yo también quiero una luna de miel—

El mayor rio al tiempo que ayudaba al menor a levantarse, los otros dos ya se habían acercado

—Oye MikuMiku, déjame experimentar con tu cerebro—El de sombrero se ocultó tras los dos chicos pelinegros

—Aléjate de mí Johan—la amenaza detrás de su sonrisa hizo temblar ligeramente al científico, quien cedió…por ahora—Tengo hambre ¿Quién va por la comida?—volvieron a la tienda de antigüedades para tener una ronda de cartas…

Después de que Shuhei perdiera en el juego de cartas

—Sabía que esto ocurriría, por eso pedí Tallarines a domicilio—se acomodó sus lentes pensando "¿Cuándo seré yo quien gane?" en eso la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente sonó, dejando ver al repartidor.

…

Misono había salido de su escuela, normalmente esperaría a Dodo en la entrada, pero este estaba de vacaciones

—Bastardo afortunado—gruño, aunque estaba feliz por la pareja, detuvo sus pasos al ver a su Hermano en la entrada saludándole alegremente, sonrió ligeramente conteniendo el impulso de correr hacia él como un niño de 5 años

Mikuni era alguien espontaneo cuando se le requería, tal vez por ello Misono no podía entenderlo del todo, ambos habían planeado caminar tranquilamente hasta su hogar…pero no contaba con que su hermano mayor llevaría tocino guardado en su ropa…mucho perros le siguieron en todo el camino

—Tu maldito bastardo ¿¡Cómo diablos llevabas eso en tu ropa!?—Estaba molesto y la risa despreocupada de su hermano le cabreo más— ¡Mi condición física no es buena! ¡Casi muero!—Mikuni se disculpó sacando el poco tocino que no tiro para despistar a las bestias del averno

— ¿Quieres?—Misono suspiro rendido aceptando el tocino, su hermano era un caso

…

La noche había llegado pronto para los hermanos Alicein, el menor había caído dormido a las 11 pm, mientras el mayor decidía que vestir esa noche, normalmente no salía, pero viendo que Tsurugi le había invitado a "divertirse" bueno…Mikuni necesitaba cualquier cosa para olvidar que había olvidado, así que ¿Por qué no?

Salió con vestimenta normal, su cabello rubio era decorado por una trenza para y de hombres que solo era para decorar una parte de su cabello, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para hacer una trenza completa, además, si tardaba en llegar era un hecho de que el mayor le iría a recoger, y eso era algo que Mikuni no aceptaba.

El centro nocturno era especial, normalmente evitaba los lugares espaciosos, pero como siempre Tsurugi insistía mucho

…

Estuvo ¿Cuántas horas ahí metido? Definitivamente debía llegar antes de que Misono se levantara y por lo visto, abandonar a Tsurugi a su suerte era una gran posibilidad

— ¡Oye Kuni-Chan!—el grito del mayor le dejo sordo…pues con semejante grito y él estando a su lado. Miro al mayor sintiendo que perdería la paciencia— ¡Tengamos sexo salvaje en el baño!— y con eso basto para dejarlo solo.

Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y alejándose del mayor quien ya estaba hablando con el aire, tan ensimismado estaba en su batalla interna que choco con alguien, tanto fue el "impacto" que el sujeto desconocido tuvo que sujetarle para que no callera, quedando prácticamente en los brazos del sujeto, de cara frente al fuerte pecho…y con su corazón latiendo salvajemente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó nerviosamente, el desconocido no le soltó provocando en Mikuni miedo ¿Sera uno de esos que secuestran? ¡Él era demasiado bello para dejar que le pasara!—De-debo volver con mi…—

El desconocido era alto…demasiado para el gusto de Mikuni, su cabellera era larga y negra, Mikuni se sintió desesperado por mirarle el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, olvidando como respirar

—Lo lamento—susurro el desconocido apartándose de él, si Mikuni no estuviera en shock definitivamente le hubiera reprochado el hecho de que el joven desconocido se cubriera el rostro rápidamente

— ¿Estas bien?—el menor parpadeo varias veces, se sentía perdido y su piel había adquirido un tono pálido, miro extrañado a Tsurugi ¿Cuándo es que había llegado a él?

El mayor no era alguien que se emborrachara rápido, en realidad se la había pasado fingiendo para sacar de quicio al menor, solo que no espero que algo malo le pasara por alejarse de él…pero ¿Qué diantres le había pasado?

— ¿Dónde está?— su voz salió débil, tan frágil que pensó que se soltaría a llorar ahí mismo— ¿Por qué, porque él…?—Tsurugi no pudo más y lo abrazo, el rubio correspondió el abrazo casi de enseguida, ocultando su rostro en el pecho ajeno

El mayor odiaba eso, no. Odiaba al Vampiro que le había hecho eso, el rubio era alguien alegre, atrevido, espontaneo y un tanto sombrío, casi malvado…pero sobre todo fuerte, y esa fortaleza se había ido desde hace dos años, siendo ahora solo un joven que se esforzaba en sonreír para no caer, Mikuni era alguien que no quería romperse, solo porque sabía que su hermano padecía lo mismo, si Mikuni se rompía ¿Quién le aseguraba que Misono no le seguiría?

…

Misono se levantó en la madrugada debido a un mal sueño, las pesadillas que normalmente le seguían ¿Quién era esa niña rubia? ¿Por qué le decía insistentemente que le quería? Su pecho siempre dolía al verla preocupada

Camino hacia la habitación de su hermano, se sentía infantil pero dormir con su hermano mayor le agradaba…solo que él no se encontraba en su cuarto

— ¿Habrá salido?—se preguntó en voz alta, miro la habitación del mayor, una habitación llena de muñecas, Misono no comprendía el fetiche de su hermano, había empezado a coleccionar muñecas desde hace dos años y tenía como unas cien…y todas ellas se llamaban "Abel" ¿Acaso había tenido una novia llamado así durante su viaje por el mundo?

Unos pasos detrás de él le alertaron, viendo como uno de los amigos de su hermano llegaba con Mikuni en brazos ¿Estaría inconsciente o dormido?

* * *

 **No quiero actualizar tan rápido!**

 **Lo siento, realmente lo dejare para una vez por semana :(**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¿Qué más?**

 **o si, muero por un poco de Lemmón, pero siento que sería muy pronto para nuestros Servamps...así que ni modo nuestros Eves tendrán que entregar su virginidad a otro :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Broma :P**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me hacen la chica más feliz**

 **y contestando algunos reviews que no puedo responder normalmente :D**

 **Tsukiniro:** ¡Kombawa! neh, no se japones :v Es un honor leerte aquí y allá :3

 **Shinju:** ¡Hola! solo puedo decirte cosas tristes, la primera, Lawless jamas fue a ninguno de sus recitales :( y si habrá Tetsu x Misono ¿Como no ponerlo? son adorables, pero lastimosamente no es la pareja "canon" en este Fic...ademas servira para dar salseo 7n7 ¿zhi comprendes?

 **sora:** ¡Tu review aun no llega! pero llegara, agradezco haber entrado a mi cuenta de correo :3 ¡Mahiru y Kuro pronto estarán juntos! ¡Y esta escritora malvada no los separara de nuevo...a menos que sea para hacer sufrir :3 ah, que buena soy a veces :D

 **un pequeño spoiler: él reencuentro entre Mahiru y kuro sera como este último**

 **flojo pero kawai**


	4. Circunstancias

Era el heredero de su padre, tan solo tenía 16 años y podía ser tan calmado y despreocupado que sus compañeros se sentían calmados y a veces frustrados ¿Cómo Sendagaya podría ser tan simple?

Dentro de su clase era el chico más codiciado, buen físico, con un futuro prometedor, calmado, serio y con una fuerza y músculos que hacían a las chicas babear, los chicos le envidiaban pero, simplemente Tetsu no era alguien al que pudieran odiar, tan imponente que incluso daba miedo ¿Realmente tenía 16 años? ¿¡Porque era tan alto!?

—Oi Tetsu ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotras?—una bola de chicas le rodeaban y el simplemente asentía a todo, aprovechando su popularidad para llevar clientes al Onsen

El padre de Tetsu, el señor Sendagaya no comprendía porque su hijo se mostraba recio a entrar a la habitación más soleada, la que por mucho tiempo había habitado ese extraño niño, además ¿Dónde estaban los amigos de su hijo? ¿Habrán peleado y por eso ya no venían? ¿Qué clase de pelea habían tenido?

El señor Sendagaya como buen padre le había preguntado sobre sus amigos…su hijo le miro confundido respondiéndole con otra pregunta, después como buen hotelero le pregunto por su mejor cliente, el niño que había ocupado la habitación más soleada por mucho tiempo, su hijo simplemente contesto: "Esa habitación no ha sido habitada por un tiempo… ¿Un niño?"

Había llegado a la conclusión que no debía hablar del niño de nuevo, su único hijo era alguien calmado y simple…pero en ese momento fue agresivo y extrañamente depresivo. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido exactamente con su hijo? ¿Sus amigos tendrían algo que ver?

…

— ¡Vamos, vamos!— Licht miraba con fastidio a su manager, llevaba varias horas sentado en ese estúpido sofá viendo a las personas entrar y salir, Rosen Kranz era sin duda alguna un dolor en el culo

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me tendrás aquí?—pregunto hastiado

—Oh vamos Licht, ¡Debes elegir a tu guardaespaldas!—el animado rubio le sacaba de sus cabales…pero nunca era agresivo con él ¿Por qué no lo era?

— ¿Por qué mierda tendría que tener uno?—

— ¡Porque eres famoso! Licht-Kun debes tener a alguien que te proteja—El pelinegro supo que no podía llevarle la contraria, por más que quisiera, pero si podía salir de ahí

—Entonces tu elije, confió en ti—se paró del sofá dispuesto a salir cuanto antes, aprovechando que el rubio estaba balbuceando estupideces alegremente "Que fácil es engañarlo" pensó aliviado ¿Por qué diablos no se le ocurrió antes?

Después del desperdicio de su tiempo salió del hotel donde se hospedaba, hace dos años que no salía solo, su estúpido manager le seguía a todas partes y debido a su "Depresión" ¿Cuál depresión? Que ese estúpido rubio pensara que estaba triste por no recordar algo de su pasado…si él pensaba eso estaba muy equivocado, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo…era algo sin importancia, algo irrelevante. Algo estúpido. Él era un Ángel…y a los ángeles no les afectaba eso ¿O sí?

…

Tetsu salió de la escuela temprano, después de haberle ayudado a su padre en el Onsen decidió salir y ahora se encontraba recorriendo las calles debido a sus extraños sueños ¿Por qué soñaba con un niño? Uno bastante extraño…pero ¿Quién era él para clasificar de extraño?

Un murciélago, era el único que él conocía que tenía las cinco vocales, A, E, I, O, U. no tenían nada que ver, pero ¿Y si era por ello que lo soñaba? Un murciélago, seguido de ese niño, seguido de muchas personas con rostros difusos…después un Ataúd ¿Alguien había muerto? ¿Acaso había muerto el niño? Su pecho dolió de solo pensar en eso

En sus sueños aparecía el parque, lugar al que se dirigía en esos instantes

A esa hora no había nadie, el lugar estaba por completo solo, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Su padre no se preocuparía? Había salido muy noche, camino durante otro rato más, debía pensar con claridad su sueño, si recordaba aunque sea uno de los rostros entonces tendría un chance de recordar…pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

—Oh, es cierto…el partido ya debió haber comenzado—con eso en mente volvió a su hogar

…

 ** _*Algunas semanas atrás*…_**

— Y entonces ¿Ya se decidieron?—la única Servamp mujer hablo, su mirada llena de molestia aunque ella juraba estar tranquila, su cabello recogido en forma de moño y su típica vestimenta oscura que parecía no haber cambiado en esos dos años

—Las cosas serían más fáciles si votaras—se quejó Orgullo apuntándole con su bastón

—Tenemos el Voto de Avaricia y Gula a favor…pero—Lujuria sonrió nervioso

—Estamos completamente indecisos—Acepto Orgullo decaído, acercarse o no acercarse…esa es la cuestión.

—Maldición ¡No lo piensen tanto! ¡Estamos metidos aquí desde hace una semana! ¿¡No pueden decir simplemente que sí!?—Lawless era el más enérgico en esos instantes

—No es tan fácil—anuncio por primera vez el mayor de todos, el silencio reino nuevamente entre ellos…se miraron entre ellos para después suspirar

—Tu realmente eres un caso…pudiste haber pedido ayuda en vez de encargarte con el problema tu solo—se quejó Orgullo, El Servamp de la pereza simplemente suspiro

—Que molesto—

—Aun así…venciste al causante de esto ¿Por qué sus recuerdos no fueron restaurados?—El Servamp de la lujuria era el más interesado en ese tema, Si él le borraba los recuerdos a alguien y moría… ¿Los recuerdos de su víctima se perderían o los recuperaría?

—Hace medio año atrás mataste al causante de la pérdida de memoria de nuestros "maestros" ¿Por qué hasta ahora te presentas?—

—No fue fácil eliminarlo…mi cuerpo quedo totalmente descuartizado…y mis heridas sanaron lento…pero descanse cómodamente—

— ¿¡Cómo puedes descansar cómodamente con tu cuerpo descuartizado!?—Lawless no podía lidiar con ese comentario…y los demás tampoco

Eso quería decir muchas cosas…Sleepy Ash había matado al que los creo de una forma sencilla, Tsubaki fue otra cosa…vencerlo no fue fácil. Y si no hubiera sido por Mahiru, era un hecho de que hubieran muerto porque él hermano mayor prefería morir antes de pelear…ahora, cuando las cosas se habían calmado y ellos pudieron llamarle "Paz" algo había pasado.

El segundo humano con la misma habilidad que "Su padre" había aparecido y con ello les había retirado todo…los recuerdos de los Eve, su fuente de poder se había ido, primero se habían angustiado por la distancia limite que tenían; pero se dieron cuenta que ya no afectaba, el sol tampoco les afectaba…todo había cambiado ahora.

"El Segundo" como decidieron llamarle, los amenazo diciéndoles que destruiría a los "Amos" sino se alejaban de ellos…amenaza que no tardaron en seguir…si sus Eves no les recordaban, eso quería decir que podían seguir una vida normal…ellos eran inmortales, sus Eves no lo eran, así que ¿Ellos que perderían? La respuesta todos la sabían…pero ninguno tenía el valor para decirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El contrato fue anulado sin el consentimiento de ninguna parte, por lo tanto aún estaba latente, solo se necesitaba del nombre para que volviera a activarse…si seguían pensando positivo, cuando eso ocurriera tal vez los recuerdos volvieran…no al instante pero si poco a poco. Después de todo ya no había quien amenazara la vida de sus Eves.

No obstante, eso no era lo que los tenia preocupados, sino más bien el hecho de que él hermano mayor hubiera muerto en esa batalla sino hubiera sido porque el sexto hermano lo encontró hacia algunas semanas atrás, brindándole de toda la sangre que necesitaba, quedando prácticamente en la anemia

—Pudiste habernos pedido ayuda—reprendió Ira, todos sintieron el enojo, y se alejaron un poco de la peligrosa mujer, todos excepto Sleepy Ash quien encontraba molesto moverse de su asiento, aun si eso le dejaba más malherido ¿Ya había dicho que sus heridas no estaban sanadas completamente?

—Ah, esto es demasiado…no puedo con esto—

—Cállate—gruño molesto Hyde, sintió el impulso de golpearlo…pero desde esa distancia podía oler la sangre que emanaba de algunas heridas del mayor, sabía que todos eran conscientes…Kuro aún estaba en estado crítico, tal vez por ello. Pese a que querían acercarse a su Eve lo más pronto posible…no podían permitir que Mahiru se diera cuenta de la situación de la Pereza.

No podían adelantarse y correr el riesgo de perder al mayor, ellos eran una familia después de todo, debían apoyarse los unos a los otros, debían pensar en el bienestar de todos…entonces ¿Por qué diantres El perezoso no les había pedido ayuda? ¿Por qué se había enfrentado solo al enemigo? Sabían que ellos eran nada contra El primer Servamp…pero juntos marcaban la diferencia, si hubieran luchado juntos contra el segundo…tal vez las cosas no hubieran tardado tanto, tal vez la situación del Dormilón Ash no fuera esa

— ¿¡Por qué peleaste tu solo!?—pregunto el sexto hermano, él no se contuvo, sostuvo al mayor de la chaqueta levantándolo en el aire, justo como Descontrol había hecho siglos atrás.

La situación era diferente ahora, no estaban peleando por la decisión de matar a alguien importante para ellos…sino porque casi pierden a uno de ellos solo porque no pidió ayuda…

El mayor de todos se quedó en silencio, Ira tuvo que separarlos pensando internamente las cosas

—Yo no tenía un Eve, no estaba debilitada de ninguna forma ¿Por qué no llamarme?—

El silencio reino nuevamente, Tsubaki quien estaba en silencio escuchando todo junto a Doubt decidió que debía seguir manteniendo silencio

* * *

 **Primero que nada ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! no actualice a la semana :o**

 **... la culpa es de lucia-nami14 yo soy solo una victima XD okno gracias mujer valiosa (*¬*)7**

contestando Review:

 **Shinju:** Espero que esto sea bueno para ti :3

* * *

Bien, tal vez los confundí, si es así, no duden en preguntar sus dudas, con gusto las aclarare...tal vez haya contenido Spoiler, o tal vez no eso depende de con que piedra lo miren (?) ¿Era así el dicho?

Como sea ¿No los confundí, verdad? DX


	5. Servamp

Lo habían decidido, los ocho votos decían lo mismo

"Volver con sus Eves"

Claro que se tomaron su tiempo, primero debían mantener vivo a Kuro sino querían que cierto castaño los odiara eternamente

Habían mandado a Sleepy Ash a vivir momentáneamente con Ira, después de todo siempre quiso vivir en el campo, no era una cabaña, pero algo era algo.

Lo segundo era "Avanzar" con los Eve

El sexto hermano ya había partido a Italia, donde su Eve residía…el pequeño Servamp no conocía la palabra "Pasar Inadvertido" todo mundo se había dado cuenta de su partida…sus hermanos debieron inventar algo.

El Quinto hermano ya había partido a buscar empleo con la ayuda de Kranz…gran sorpresa le daría a su Ángel-chan ¿Quién mejor guardaespaldas que un vampiro? Simplemente nadie

El séptimo hermano seguiría en su guardería, pediría ayuda a sus sub-clases para atraer a Misono, tal vez, si las cosas iban bien, ambos podrían vivir normalmente sin necesidad de volver a activar el contrato

El octavo hermano no le dio importancia al asunto…él tenía a su pareja y solo debía de preocuparse de ese mago excéntrico, definitivamente no entendía al amor ¿Por qué se enamoró de ese loco y no de la calmada Otogiri? ¿Él tenía derecho a llamar loco a su pareja? Sí, claro que sí.

La cuarta hermana simplemente se encargaría de mantener a su hermano mayor a raya, ese gato imprudente debía aprender a no hacer todo lo que quiera…pero podía consentirlo un poco…solo un poco.

…

El tercer hermano era el problema, ya había hecho movimientos pero todo quien lo viera lo tomaría como un acosador, oculto en la oscuridad de los callejones, observando a la distancia a su Eve, siguiéndole a todo los lugares que su rubio visitaba…incluso tuvo que interceder con los perros que una vez le siguieron ¿Porque diablos Mikuni llevaba comida en sus ropas?

Solo había tenido un acercamiento y fue únicamente porque no aguanto los celos ¿Por qué rayos Mikuni tenía a tantos tras él? ¿Le tenía que dar una bolsa para que ocultara su belleza? ¿Él tenía derecho a sentir eso? ¿Realmente un monstruo como él podía acercarse al rubio? No debía, pero deseaba estar cerca…no lo merecía, no después de lo que provoco.

¿Mikuni le odiaba por ello? Temía saber la respuesta

…

Por otro lado estaba Orgullo, el Segundo más antiguo…y el de apariencia más joven, él era el Servamp que nunca se enamoraría, incluso si lo hacía de una niña, esta crecería y él se mantendría igual, su primer regla era "No enamorarse" por siglos no lo había hecho, había incluso envidiado a su hermano Lawless por la facilidad que tenía para encariñarse

Pero ahora lo único que quería era olvidar también a su Eve, por primera vez se había encariñado con alguien…y no precisamente de una bella joven de inteligencia como los vampiros de su clase normalmente hacían

Sino de un niño de apariencia adulta, Tetsu Sendagaya, el humano que poseía la mejor sangre de todos, simple y tonto, amable y le complacía en todo, un niño tonto que le había cautivado, un chico simple con un fuerte sentido del deber

En pocas palabras…nunca habría alguien igual a ese rubio…ni Mahiru le superaba.

…

Kuro por su parte ya estaba planeando como escapar de esa cómoda casa y…no mentira, jamás se iría de ahí, fingiría eternamente estar Semi-muerto, podría olvidarse de MahiMahi después de un siglo, encerraría su recuerdo en una de esas cajas negras que tenía dentro de su mente…ni siquiera "su oscuro yo" entraría en ese lugar

Todo sería perfecto, no más "Feliz cumpleaños"

"¿A quién engañas?" esa pequeña y para nada adorable parte de si era una molestia, siempre hablándole, siempre intentando sacar su dolor y pena…siempre queriendo salir

…

Los ocho hermanos eran diferentes, cada uno representaba algo, todos habían sido creados en diferente época, siglo o milenio, sus poderes no eran iguales…sus transformaciones tampoco lo eran, pero todos tenían ahora una motivación en común.

Todos menos Tsubaki quien anuncio que iría a pescar

…

Hugh tuvo que despedirse del oso con quien convivio mucho tiempo, prometiéndole llevar algo el día de San Valentín, intento ser fuerte y no soltar lagrimas enfrente de su gran amigo, el peludo que le había ofrecido alimento, el que le servía como calentador en la época de frio

…Hugh ignoraba que el oso era un oso…y él había sido un murciélago todo ese tiempo.


	6. Encuentros

Era de mañana y Mahiru simplemente estaba acostado en su cama…mostrando una mirada cansada y unas visibles ojeras adornando sus bellos ojos

No había dormido nada en toda la noche ¿La razón? Sus pesadillas habían aumentado y con ello el número de personas…todas con el rostro deformado, lo único claro era él rodeado de esas personas.

Y lo peor de todo es que debía ir a la escuela

…

Misono caminaba difícilmente por la acera, maldecía a su hermano y a la vez le preocupaba, había intentado no hacer lo pedido…pero ya estaba cerca del lugar y definitivamente aun no comprendía porque accedió, y mucho menos sabiendo que debía trasladarse desde su casa hasta el lugar indicado A PIE…él con la peor condición física debía ir a pie hasta el lugar con un gran saco siendo arrastrado por todo el trayecto, agradecía que el maldito saco no se haya roto…o definitivamente asesinaría a su hermano y compañía.

La guardería "Snow Li" era sin duda un lugar del que no había escuchado nunca, pero su hermano fue específico con el lugar, como si hubiera ido muchas veces antes

—"Da todas mis muñecas…no dejes ninguna"—

Si bien al escuchar de dicha guardería provoco que su corazón se acelerara alarmantemente, Tsurugi había sonreído de una forma un tanto enigmática que le erizo la piel ¿Habrá hecho bien en dejar a su hermano con él? Sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espina dorsal

¿Y si intentaba hacerle cosas lujuriosas?

Imposible…Mikuni parecía enfermo; Tsurugi no se aprovecharía de su hermano ¿O sí?

Dio media vuelta, boto el gran saco donde estaban las muñecas, se limpió el sudor de su frente e iba a dar marcha hacia su casa…pero dos niñas paradas frente a él mirándole extrañadas provoco que parara. Sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza ¿Por qué se les hacía tan familiar?

— ¿Eh? ¿Hola?—un tenue sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, era mejor comportarse bruscamente y largarse del lugar…pero la sonrisa en las dos niñas provoco que su corazón se detuviera momentáneamente

— ¿Buscas algo?—pregunto la niña de cabello corto, muy dentro de él sabía el nombre de ambas niñas

— ¿Eres Santa Claus?—pregunto la otra de cabello largo

— ¿¡Pero que tonterías dicen!? ¡Santa Claus vive en el polo norte! Sin contar que solo viene en navidad—

Ingenuo y hermoso Misono, eso es lo que pensó el hombre parado frente a la guardería, dos años habían transcurrido y Lily ya no podía evitar pensar que el menor de los Alicein se había transformado en alguien realmente hermoso, aunque el siempre había pensado eso.

Sonrió melancólico adentrándose al lugar, no había pensado en lo mucho que le echaba de menos, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al susodicho, y las dos gemelas, Yuri y Mari a sus costados

—Bu-Buenas—saludo tímidamente, el Servamp no pudo evitar su sonrisa de completa felicidad, haciendo sonrojar más al menor—Yo-yo—Misono aparto su mirada rápidamente, miro a las gemelas que le brindaban una sonrisa alegre… ¿Por qué diablos quería salir corriendo? Carraspeo un poco ignorando el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de masacrar al joven alto, extrañamente familiar y atractivo y si preguntan -Él nunca pensó eso-

—Muy buenas tardes ¿Se le ofrece algo?—la voz del rubio le quito el aliento, su corazón tendría un paro si esto seguía así, había intentado no mirarlo a la cara porque simplemente se sentía cohibido

—Yo, este…vengo a hacer entrega de algunas muñecas—anuncio con tono cortante y ni bien supo la razón, la suave risa de algunos niños le hizo parpadear ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Era una guardería bien, eso ya estaba claro, pero ¿Realmente había tantos niños? Se sintió nervioso de repente, estaba rodeado de muchos niños que querían que jugara con ellos, el sonrojo volvió y él fue incapaz de negarse

Lily volvió a sonreír y se encontró deseando que jamás se fuera, sintió el tirón en sus pantalones, miro abajo viendo a las gemelas "Ve a jugar con nosotros" fue la clara petición en los ojos infantiles, suspiro ¿Realmente debía?

…

Mikuni estaba sentado en su cama

— ¿Cuándo es que te iras?—pregunto cortante al pelinegro, este rio ligeramente

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?—

—Si—

Mikuni se paró sintiendo el mareo y volviendo a su lugar, no estaba en buenas condiciones ¿Lo habían drogado? ¿Estaba enfermo? Deseaba tanto la compañía de alguien…de alguien que no fuera Tsurugi…y por supuesto que no quería a Misono cerca, apostaba a que se veía fatal, no dejaría que su hermano le viera en esas condiciones.

—Deberías tomarlo con calma, de repente te desmayaste y no te vez muy bien que digamos—el suave tacto del mayor en su mejilla le hizo suspirar rendido, se tensó al sentir al mayor subirse a la cama con él

Podía haberse quejado, podía haberlo alejado y gritarle, pero no lo hizo…su mente se nublo al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, sintió las manos juguetonas de Tsurugi tocar su piel por debajo de su playera, sentía lejanos las caricias que le brindaba, los besos que le robaba…y después de eso nada.

Se sumergió en esa oscuridad al que ya estaba acostumbrado, pronto gimió con fuerza, sintió su cuerpo calentarse por el rose a su miembro, pero…Tsurugi ya no era quien estaba frente a él, miro a su alrededor observando todo, esa era su habitación…era su cama pero ¿Quién era el sujeto frente a él?

— _Mikuni_ —susurro el desconocido y todo su cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica, sin pensarlo dos veces le beso…beso con tanta urgencia que se sorprendió a él mismo, se estremecía con cada ligero tacto que el sujeto le daba, quiso reír por lo mal que estaba todo ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una fantasía mientras dejaba que Tsurugi le tocara?

Gruño por lo bajo al ver que no importa lo que hiciera…no podía sacar la sombra del rostro ajeno ¿Por qué no podía ver su rostro?

Tsurugi por su parte solo pudo gruñir frustrado, Mikuni había vuelto a caer inconsciente.

…

Tetsu caminaba despreocupado hacia su casa, había vuelto a salir temprano y eso le extrañaba ¿Por qué razón ocurría eso? No era algo que le importe realmente…pero desde hace rato el Onsen se le hacía depresivo…tanto que le había pedido a su padre una propuesta.

Si bien al principio su padre se había negado, al final había aceptado, y es que hacer un concurso donde solo hubiera 10 boletos ganadores era una buena forma de ganar dinero extra, sin contar que habría más propaganda para su hotel

…

— ¿Pero qué mierda?—se preguntó Licht al borde del colapso, solo se había ido por dos horas al estúpido karaoke mientras el estúpido Kranz seguía con sus estúpidas entrevistas ¿Cuántos días llevaba? No sabía y le valía una hectárea de…

— ¡Licht-Kun!—el abrazo asfixiante del mayor le dejo K.O—Me tenías tan preocupado ¿¡Dónde estabas!?—si bien, el rubio desconocía que el menor se escapaba para ir al karaoke…el pelinegro como era de esperarse no pudo contestar y la policía solo se miró entre ellos, si el desaparecido apareció ¿Ya podían irse?

—Me lo mataras antes de tiempo—se quejó una voz detrás de ellos

Kranz volteo a ver, sonriendo enormemente

—Ya comenzaba a creer que no vendrías, estuve a punto de contratar a alguien más—la policía se retiró del lugar lentamente sin ser notados…después salieron corriendo al ver al extraño pelinegro con barba de chivo, Guldenstern se despidió de ellos agitando la mano

El rubio de cabellos de erizo sonrió arrogante al tiempo que Kranz dejaba al inconsciente en el sofá

—No hay nadie mejor que yo para el puesto—una patada le mando a volar varios metros de distancia, Kranz se congelo

—Cállate de una maldita vez—rugió Ángel-chan…después se rasco la cabeza no comprendiendo la situación— ¿Quién mierda es?—pregunto confundido mirando al rubio, si bien se acababa de despertar por el trato brusco que recibió al ser botado en el sofá, así que no comprendía porque quiso golpear al dueño de esa atrayente, molesta y familiar voz.

—Tu nuevo guardaespaldas—anuncio nervioso

— ¿Ese debilucho será mi guardaespaldas? Me niego—

—Bueno veras Licht-tan—un nuevo golpe mando a volar al rubio vampírico

…

Kuro ya no lo pensó más, debía dar marcha a sus planes, sus heridas ya no le sangraban así que ya estaba bien ¿No? Sus ojos cansados y la maña que ahora tenía para esconderse de su hermana quien ferozmente le obligaba a beber sangre ¿Por qué estaba pasando por eso? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo lo encontraba?

—No puedo con esto—susurro cansado—Soy un lindo gato…no debería tomar sangre—salió corriendo dispuesto a volver a esconderse y si tenía suerte, tal vez…

—Tu sangre la puedo oler hasta aquí, así que ya deja de esconderte, debes curarte por completo—

—Si el gran Sleepy Ash se esconda tan mal…entonces sabemos que algo malo pasa—se burló Old Child acomodándose su sombrero—Partiremos dentro de varias horas, no es necesario que sanes por completo…pero no saldrás de aquí sino pruebas la sangre de alguien—

—Ah, que molesto—su transformación fue nuevamente al humano

—Yo iré solo cuando se metan en problemas, nuestros números están en los celulares que les entregue…no los pierdan—la suave advertencia de la hermana les hizo asentir, incluso el segundo hermano se ahorró su comentario de "Un verdadero vampiro no necesita eso"

—Bien—anunciaron ambos mirando esos aparatos que ninguno de los dos sabia utilizar, podían prender el televisor, jugar los aparatos de videojuegos…entre otras cosas. Jamás habían intentado con un celular.

* * *

Contactos…

1-. Nii-San

2-. Enano

3-. Poste

4-. Mamá

5-. El único e inigualable

6-. El más feo

7-. Pervertido

8-. Loco

Kuro y Hugh se miraron ¿Quién había sido el que puso los contactos? Además ¿Por qué sus números también estaban registrados?

* * *

 ** _¡Premio para quien adivine!_**

 ** _Pista única ¡Es uno de los ocho hermanos!_**

* * *

 ** _Contestando Review:_**

 ** _Shinju:_** _Lamento tardar tanto en contestar, te apoyo totalmente, pero no creo que Tetsu quiera competir por Hugh, es decir el Oso es grande y pachoncito...y él es grande y rubio :v Misono y Lily no tuvieron un gran encuentro...pero espero que por lo menos te haya gustado :3_

 ** _PD:_** _Admito que odio como le estan quitando las cosas, pero no dudo que las vayan a poner mas adelante, ademas. me emocione demasiado al ver a los tres perros locos, es decir, perros salvajes, claro que las situaciones cambiaron...lo odio pero lo amo ¿Estoy mal? la verdad es que si, pero neh :v se me quita mañana xDlastimosamente no se donde leerlos a partir del 40, voy en el 35, pero leidas llego hasta el 40 xD ¡Quiero verlos! y hay una pagina que los tiene completos, esta en koreano/chino (?) pero debes comprarlos antes de leerlos...aun no se como logre ver el 57 sin esa restricción :o_

 _Lamento no ser de ayuda :(_

 _Nos leemos~_


	7. Pereza

**Él "concurso" lo gano _lucia-nami 14_ , así que tu especial estará pronto...muuuy pronto**

 **En segundo lugar fue _shinju_ , así que este capitulo va dedicado a ti ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

 **Como _Damuco_ quedo en tercero...el próximo capitulo sera tuyo 3**

 _ahora si ya no molesto ¡Lean con moderación!_

* * *

La escuela había sido un caos, Sakuya no hizo otra cosa más que cuidarlo como si en cualquier momento fuese a colapsar, incluso cuando salieron de clases había jurado ver a un enano transportar un gran saco…pero debió ser solo su imaginación.

Sakuya a su lado le hablaba de algo, así que decidió prestarle atención, el peli-verde se había ofrecido a llevarle hasta su casa y Mahiru definitivamente no tenía fuerzas para discutir con el chico

…

Sakuya estaba demasiado "protector" con su novio. Y no era para menos, el castaño parecía estar al borde de un colapso mental

Había decidido hacerle algo para que comiera, pero como siempre. Mahiru era demasiado hogareño y no impedía que un malestar se lo quitara, así que Sakuya perdió esa ronda

…

La noche había llegado y Sakuya se negaba a abandonar el lugar, Mahiru había cedido así que esa noche el castaño tampoco dormiría, esta vez por tener a su animado amigo aun lado, dormían en la misma cama ¿Por qué no? Eran amigos desde antes y aunque las cosas se tornaban un poco "románticas" Mahiru sabía que no harían nada, era un gran alivio que fuesen los mejores amigos antes de ser novios…así Mahiru no corría el riesgo de perderlo si lo golpeaba por aprovechado

Ambos miraban distraídamente el techo, Mahiru sentía los parpados pesados y Sakuya debía mantenerse dormido un poco más de tiempo, debía saber que atormentaba a su amigo, pero claro, el vampiro peli-verde no podía preguntárselo así que ¿Por qué no investigarlo por su cuenta?

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y pasaba y Mahiru no daba indicios de querer dormir, a pesar de ya estar bostezando

—Mahiru, duérmete, prometo no hacerte nada ¿O quieres que lo haga?—una almohada impactándose contra su cara fue la respuesta, ahogo la risa

…

Mahiru le dio la espalda, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro

—Sakuya idiota—susurro divertido— ¿E-eh?—un gritito asombrado salió de sus labios, mientras el sonrojo aumentaba de tono, el peli-verde le tenía abrazado de la cintura, apegando ambos cuerpos

—Duerme—canturreo divertido besando el cuello ajeno, sintió como el chico se estremeció

—Sakuya—el suave llamado le hizo parpadear confundido

— ¿Si?—Mahiru se movió quedando frente a frente, ahora fue el turno de Sakuya en sonrojarse

—Realmente… ¿Realmente está bien esto?—la confusión adorno los ojos del más alto, Mahiru sujeto ambas mejillas con dulzura—Sé que te amo…—El vampiro olvido como respirar—pero, aun no me siento preparado para nada—su corazón latía rápidamente, y sabía que Mahiru era consciente de eso, el castaño deposito un suave y casto beso en sus labios—descansa—susurro

…

¿Estaba bien eso? Mahiru no sabía porque su mente le decía que no, pero…si sus pesadillas se iban por la cercanía de Sakuya, entonces ¿Qué importaba?

Si algo estaba mal ¿Realmente era importante? Lo había olvidado

…

Ser un Alicein era complicado…y más cuando eras alguien un tanto bajo de estatura

— ¡Tu bastardo!—grito el peli-morado señalando al mayor, Mikuni se señaló confundido—Debes de estar descansando ¿¡Porque diablos estas en la cocina!?—

—Estaba preparando un café para la visita—El peli-morado parpadeo confundido

— ¿Visita?—pregunto confundido, Mikuni señalo un punto lejano, Misono palideció— ¿Q-que que hace él aquí?—

El rubio sonrió saludándole desde la mesa del comedor, El dueño de la guardería "Snow Li"

—Bueno ha venido a agradecer por las muñecas—

— ¿De dónde lo conoces?—

—Un día estaba caminando y tropecé…le caí encima—

—Yo…yo realmente quiero golpearte—

Mikuni rio divertido, el menor suspiro, su hermano era imposible

—Puedes ir a hacerle compañía—el más bajo se sonrojo

—Tú no estás bien…deberías volver a tu cuarto y dejar a cargo a Yamane—

—No es algo por lo que se le deba molestar…además…me siento mejor ahora—

—Yo quiero Te MikuMiku—

— ¿Johan?—ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, después miraron el comedor, los tres chiflados estaban presentes— ¿Te has pintado el cabello Shuhei?—

El cuatro ojos se acomodó sus lentes—Mi cabello ha vuelto a la normalidad—el chico miro al científico de mala gana, este saludo aburrido

— Te quedaba mejor el negro, además…tú perdiste la apuesta—

El menor de los Alicein estaba confundido, pero no quiso indagar en las cosas…los amigos de Mikuni eran raros

—Largo de aquí ¿Cómo es que entraron? Johan ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste ahora!?—

—Solo hice lo que hago siempre—

—Mikuni tus amigos me molestan—

Todos miraron al enano

— ¿Yo amigo de MikuMiku?—el científico de con cabello lila se puso sombrío de repente—…Que horror—

—Yo no sé qué hago aquí—el nuevamente castaño se acomodó los lentes mirando al pelinegro molesto

—Soy el futuro prometido de Kuni-Chan, debo mantenerlo acompañado—

Lili se ahogó con su saliva al escuchar eso ¿Mikuni comprometido?

—Lo siento, no creo que mi hermano lo permita—susurro con alegría, Jeje debía darse prisa—Oh, eso me recuerda Mikuni-san ¿Le molestaría ir hoy en la tarde a la guardería? Los niños realmente le quieren agradecer—

El rubio vaquero asintió alegre

—Eso me distraería completamente…es decir, me encantaría completamente…pero ¿Podría ser mañana?—Lily asintió feliz

Misono se había ido por un libro, lo leería afuera en el jardín, estar cerca del extraño rubio, no tan extraño como su hermano, pero en fin. Se sentía extraño estar cerca de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

No importaba, Misono estaba luchando para que ese pensamiento le entrara en la cabeza "No importa su nombre…solo es un desconocido más"

…

.

.

.

¡Un nuevo día! Mahiru al fin pudo decir que durmió como un bebe, en cambio Sakuya se encontraba en estado depresivo ¿Qué había sucedido?

Ambos estaban listos para asistir a clases, Mahiru se sentía bien como nunca antes, como si algo bueno fuera a pasar ¿O ya había pasado? Bueno dormir junto a Sakuya le ayudo realmente con sus sueños.

La campana del inicio de clases se escuchó, Mahiru se sentaba en la última fila en el cuarto asiento…por lo tanto podía ver el patio de la escuela perfectamente, Sakuya estaba sentado detrás de él, por lo tanto sentir su mirada posada en su espalda ya no era tan incómoda como al principio

—Bien chicos—el profesor de tutoría era la primera hora de ese día, los alumnos prestaron atención perezosamente—Hoy se presentara un nuevo alumno—los cuchicheos no tardaron en llegar y Mahiru miro a su amigo, quien parecía un tanto impactado ¿Por qué razón?—Estuvo enfermo por eso se presenta hasta ahora, por favor sean amables—

Mahiru estaba expectante ¿Qué tipo de persona se presentaría?

La puerta se abrió ligeramente

—Vamos entra, no seas tímido—fue lo que contesto el tutor, una melena azul celeste se dejó ver…Mahiru se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, sus ojos desorbitados

—Esto están molesto que podría morir—fue lo único que el nuevo dijo cuando estuvo al fin frente al grupo—Solo llámenme Ash—

Las mujeres sintieron una vibra de "Chico malo" emanar de él, sin sospechar que solo era un perezoso

Al parecer nadie se percató de la acción de Mahiru, o si lo hicieron lo ignoraron, Sakuya lo miro preocupado

Mahiru no le dio importancia al asunto, pero ciertamente su corazón se aceleró al verlo sentar a su lado, aún era incapaz de despegar su vista del nuevo, este le regreso a ver, el castaño sintió una descarga eléctrica bajar por su espina dorsal

—Un placer conocerte—

— ¿E-eh?—su voz monótona y aburrida se le hace tan familiar

.

.

.

Los problemas para el par pereza recién comienzan

* * *

 **había planeado dejar en este mismo capitulo el encuentro del par Envidia...no se porque lo retire :/**

 _ **Shinju:**_ Yo lo vi en esta pagina: comic-walker viewer/…

Espero te sirva...y no solo a ti :3


	8. Memento

**_"Una mirada basto para saber que eran el uno para el otro"_**

Misono lanzo el libro bien lejos, Mikuni iba de salida y termino siendo agredido por un libro asesino, miro hacia todos lados sintiendo que era una conspiración de Johan, Misono abandono el lugar silenciosamente.

…

Había vuelto a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo, eso le pasaba por no salir con su sombrero, pero ni loco volvía a su habitación

— ¡Misono! —ahora que lo pensaba, el libro que le cayó en la cabeza era de Misono…no será que— ¡Johannes Mimir Fausto!—el aludido salió entre las sombras, sosteniendo ese vaso que seguramente le haría tomar

— ¿Me hablas MikuMiku?—El rubio sintió un escalofrió

— ¿D-Desde cuando estás ahí?—

—Dormí ahí—

Mikuni abandono la mansión llevándose a Misono a rastras

…

La guardería era enorme, los niños estaban tratando de convencer a Misono para que les leyera un cuento, el menor se sonrojaba por las intensas miradas de los niños, ignorando adrede la del rubio dueño del lugar

— ¡No mires a Misono con ojos lujuriosos!—grito de repente Mikuni haciendo sonrojar aún más a su hermano—O te matare—susurro lo último con una sonrisa, Lily se estremeció ¿Cuándo es que llegara? La puerta de la entrada fue abierta, Misono volteo a ver como auto reflejo, se espantó al ver a un joven alto con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro

¡Era un asalto!

— ¡Nadie se mueva!—grito Mikuni y Misono al unísono

—Es mi hermano—aseguro el rubio mayor, los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos

—Hay que huir—volvieron a hablar

…

Mikuni ya no sabía que era mejor, estar con Johan o con el dueño de la guardería y su extraño hermano el cual se había mantenido en silencio desde que llego, el rubio era sociable, y eso le llevo a tener conocidos locos, así que tal vez debía guardar silencio para siempre

—No sé qué hacer—susurro el extraño casi inaudible, Lily sonrió nerviosamente…Mikuni arqueo una ceja parándose al instante y quitándole la capucha

— ¿¡Mikuni!?—se alteró Misono, el extraño no se inmuto, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta y su rostro cubierta por una mascara

— ¿Esto es enserio?—Mikuni no estaba contento, su curiosidad era palpable, Jeje tuvo que cubrir su máscara, Misono se apresuró a sujetar a su loco hermano mayor impidiendo que le quitara la máscara—Bien—se rindió

El Servamp de la Envidia se sintió intimidado por la mirada que le dirigió su ex-Eve

—Mikuni, compórtate o te tirare un libro—el primogénito se sujetó la cabeza sintiendo el dolor fantasma de su anterior golpe

La puerta nuevamente fue abierta, un pequeño niño con sombrero de copa y vestido de vampiro entro al lugar, Mikuni frunció el ceño, el niño le saco la lengua, Misono sintió que ya había visto al niño antes

El niño corrió a esconderse entre la multitud, pero ciertamente era imposible no encontrarlo rápidamente, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente un gran chico rubio entro al lugar, con mirada cansada

— ¿Dónde está el niño?—Mikuni iba a señalar el lugar, Misono lo detuvo

— ¿Cuál niño?—Misono sentía una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, el chico se le hacía tan familiar

— ¿Te conozco?—el rubio le miraba, Misono se cohibió al instante, el desconocido se acercó invadiendo el espacio del peli-morado sujetándole del mentón analizando su rostro, Misono quedo hipnotizado por los ojos del "mayor" sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle

— ¡Aleja tus manos de él! ¡No lo mires con ojos lujuriosos!—Mikuni asfixiaba a su hermano en ese abrazo sobreprotector, Tetsu parpadeo

—No lo he hecho—aseguro restándole importancia—Solo se me hizo conocido—Misono se guardó su comentario, Tetsu siguió con su búsqueda del niño

— ¿Por qué buscas al niño?—pregunto Misono

— ¿Por qué más? Me intereso—

— ¡Es un shotacon!—pensó aterrado, el rostro del rubio menor no pareció cambiar

—Está por ahí—Mikuni sonrió por su buena acción del día, Misono le pateo

—Eres un mortal malvado—gruño el pequeño saliendo de su escondite, Mikuni rio

— ¿Lo crees?—Ambos se vieron con mirada retadora

— ¿No tenías una muñeca?—

El ambiente se tensó, las miradas se posaron en el recién llegado

— ¿Muñeca?—pregunto Mikuni con un hilo de voz, sus piernas temblaron, su mirada se volvió borrosa, Jeje se acercó para ayudarle, su hermano mayor le detuvo negando con la cabeza. Fue Tetsu quien lo sostuvo cuando cayó inconsciente

…

Estaba acostado en una camilla, su visión era borrosa, susurros lejanos provenían de su lado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba estaba entumido

 _"C3"_

Su cabeza punzo

 _"Servamp"_

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados

 _"Envidia"_

…

Misono caminaba como león enjaulado por la sala de diversión de los niños, en el sofá estaba Mikuni inconsciente con un Servamp lujurioso cuidándole y el otro estaba en la esquina como niño regañado, Hugh se subió encima del inconsciente y Tetsu se apresuró a cargarlo reprendiéndole en el proceso

En estos casos el orgullo creía que era mejor actuar de acuerdo a su apariencia, Sendagaya no daba indicios de querer soltarle así que solo se acomodó en el regazo del rubio, momentos como estos los había echado tanto de menos

Mikuni comenzó a sudar, Lily fue por algo para limpiarlo mientras Misono se acercaba a su hermano quien comenzaba a quejarse

—No me dejes—susurro casi imperceptible, su voz había salido tan desesperada que Misono sintió como si su corazón fuera estrujado ¿Le estaba hablando a él?

Tetsu dejo al "niño" en el suelo mientras se acercaba a los hermanos, por alguna extraña razón creía que eso era su culpa, por esa razón seguía ahí…bueno la razón principal era el extraño niño que había encontrado en el parque, en cuanto lo vio salió huyendo…y él le siguió.

Jeje se removió de su lugar, ya no podía estar tanto tiempo tan lejos de su Eve, aunque este no le recordara.

…Tal vez era tiempo de actuar…

Jeje se paró decidido, la determinación brillaba como fuego en sus ojos

…O tal vez Mikuni le odie por abandonarlo…

Volvió a su lugar esta vez en posición fetal

…

Mikuni se levantó del lugar donde estaba acostado, el lugar estaba oscuro pero eso era algo que al rubio le daba igual ¿Dónde estaba Misono?, sus piernas flaquearon cayendo al suelo, intento reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondía

— ¿Mikuni?—lo voz profunda le erizo la piel, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse—Deberías volver—

Su cuerpo se tensó, volteo lentamente encontrándose con un joven alto con una extraña túnica…su cabeza comenzó a punzarle, llevo sus manos a la cabeza para mitigar el dolor, el extraño se colocó a su lado llamándole con tono preocupado, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la bolsa que le cubría la cabeza, encima de esa había otras dos

…

.

.

.

Afuera llovía a cantaros

El joven pianista estaba empapado hasta los zapatos, a su lado estaba su guardaespaldas luchando con el paraguas

—Maldición ¡ábrete!—Hyde perdió la paciencia aventando el paraguas lejos de su alcance, el paraguas se abrió…Lawless quiso ir por el pero un fuerte viento se lo llevo

—…—Hyde miro a Licht buscando consuelo

—Idiota—


	9. Faltan cinco

Old Child era el segundo Servamp creado…y el más orgulloso de ser un vampiro. Cree que su Eve era un tonto de gran corazón, pero ahora que lo ve de nuevo. Su Eve se volvió un tonto sospechoso

—Perseguir a un niño ¿Quién hace eso?—Tetsu estaba secando su cabello con total tranquilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho tantas veces que ya era normal, eso era cierto pero después de dos años podría actuar un poco distante, no lo recordaba por el amor al creador

Su Eve realmente era un tonto sospechoso.

Lily estaba consciente de que Misono le había estado ignorando, oh por favor ¿Tenía que desvestirse?

Mikuni se levantó abruptamente, Misono brinco asustado, Hugh arqueo una ceja extrañado

—Llévatelo—los jóvenes se estremecieron por el tono de voz, Misono se preocupó al instante ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermano?

Lily sonrió afablemente sujetando a Misono gentilmente entre sus manos, el chico iba a quejarse pero el rostro oscurecido de su hermano le hizo sentir miedo

Hugh estaba sorprendido y sigilosamente le dijo a Tetsu que se fueran, ya pronto hablaría con él, si seguía así lo tomarían como un pervertido

Los sub-clases se dispersaron aun no sabiendo si debían o no celebrar eso

—Jeje—Susurro lo suficientemente recio para que el contrato se activara, Mikuni extendió la muñeca pero su Servamp no dio señales de querer acercarse

El Servamp de la Envidia tenia demasiadas dudas ¿Mikuni estaba consciente de sus acciones? ¿Mikuni realmente quería eso? Pero el rubio recordaba de nuevo a su Servamp y no había nadie que le conociera mejor, sonrió ligeramente intentando contener el llanto, oculto su rostro con las manos sabiendo que era imposible

Durante dos años había intentado recordar sus siete años robados, mas aparte esa infancia borrosa

Sintió como Jeje se sentaba aun lado de él temeroso a que Mikuni le pidiera que se largara, que nunca más volviera. Pero como siempre Mikuni jamás reaccionaba como esperaba

El rubio se hizo una herida en su muñeca, esperando que el Vampiro lo comprendiera

 _"No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado"_

Una interpretación incorrectamente correcta

Jeje se acercó a su herida, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba con lentitud

Dos años sin probar sangre…todo por ser fiel a algo que no sabría que volvería a tener

…

.

.

.

Ahora era turno de Hugh para caminar como murciélago enjaulado, Misono y Tetsu estaban sentados en la banqueta procesando lo ocurrido aunque no comprendían nada, Lily miraba en silencio a su Eve amnésico…no comprendía del todo las cosas Mikuni parecía haber recordado pero eso se debía tal vez a que Mikuni era el Eve con vida que había pasado mucho tiempo con su Servamp, seguido de Misono.

Pero entonces ¿Qué lo había detonado?

Jeje se lo había encontrado "cara a cara" en el club y eso no le había hecho recordar

— ¡Tetsu!—El grito del Orgullo saco a todos de sus pensamientos— ¡Eso es!—Hugh se trepo al hombro de su hermano menor

 _"Solo entre Eves pueden devolverse los recuerdos"_

Claro que ellos desconocían que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, había ciertas reglas que seguir.

…

Mikuni miraba a su Servamp con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, Jeje se sentía como niño regañado y lo malo es que nada de eso era su culpa

—Explícate ahora mismo—

…

.

.

.

Licht no comprendía porque ahora debía ir a Japón, solo una vez había ido y término olvidando casi un año de su vida, se había prometido no volver y ahora tenía que ir de nuevo por culpa de ese rubio teñido de mierda alias su guardaespaldas, Kranz se había unido al team ¡Vamos a Japón!

Estaba cansado de todos ellos, el único cuerdo era el tal Guldenstern…pero este hacia todo lo que Kranz le ordenaba así que no podía confiar en él.

El rubio alegre alias manager de Licht-tan estaba ansioso, quería que su protegido nuevamente tuviera a sus amigos cerca así que ¿Por qué no ir directo a ellos en vez de huir? Licht ya no corría riesgos de desmayarse ante la mínima mención de algo de su pasado borroso

…

"Continuar con tu existencia aun cuando sabes que algo te hace falta"

O

"Ignorar todo y sucumbir"

Esos eran las opciones que dejaron…

Todos ellos crearon una tercera opción, porque esos son los Eves…humanos con una resistencia superior

.

.

.

Ignorar esos sentimientos de vacío

Mantener una relación que te haga olvidar

Seguir con tu carrera sin importar nada porque eres un ángel

Mantenerte fuerte mientras intentas llenar el vacío

Mantenerte ocupado para que no puedas pensar en nada más.

…

* * *

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 **Krul:** _a mi también me gusta la forma animal de Kuro 7u7_

 **martha:** _La continuare, tal vez tarde...pero no la abandonare_

 **Kate:** _¡Viva con toda la gloria! ¡La pereza es lo mejor!_

 **Shu:** _TetsuxMisono! abra aunque no mucha DX Mahiru y Kuro tardan en salir porque ellos tendran su especial~ bueno todos, pero comenzare con ellos xD_

 **Kinoe:** _Juro por el perro que no tengo que esto no terminara como "San valentín" aunque en algunas ocasiones eso parezca :3 Jeje es un amor! uno que quiero descuartizar porque no se deja ver :'u_

 **Shinju:** _¿Que puedo decir? Ah Misono le gusta leer :v lo de los chicos fue planeado por mi, ellos lo toman como "Ah bueno, si paso. paso" El final fue espontaneo xD lo escribi por aburrimiento pero al final dije: "Bueno, lo dejo"_

 **Nota Final~**

 _Debo advertir que el siguiente capitulo tal vez no lo pueda subirlo a tiempo ¿Porque? bueno estaré ocupada con la re-inscripción y los análisis de sangre que les hacen a los alumnos para "verificar" su salud. eso es un proceso que lleva dos días._

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


	10. Un Día de Locos

El chico nuevo era todo un caso

En su primer día de clases se la paso dormido la mayoría del tiempo, incluso en el almuerzo. El tutor lo había obligado a llevarlo a la enfermería, junto a la ayuda de su novio.

…

Mahiru estaba consternado ahora, desde que llego a la escuela las chicas cuchichean entre ellas

—Te lo digo, seguro y ya está muerto—su sangre se helo y ni bien supo la causa, Sakuya las detuvo interrogando de lo que hablaban—Hay un chico en la enfermería, dicen que esta desde ayer—

Sus pies lo traicionaron, sin pensarlo estaba fuera de la enfermería, donde un montón de chicas estaban fuera riendo y platicando entre ellas

"Tal vez se despierte si alguien lo besa"

Su sangre hirvió en furia sin comprender sus propios sentimientos ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Celoso ¿De qué precisamente? ¿Celoso de que ellas besaran al nuevo? O tal vez solo estaba molesto de la pereza que el chico nuevo podía mostrar

La enfermera llego sacando a todas las mujeres del pequeño lugar, miro ceñuda al chico dormido o quizá muerto cruzándose de brazos y acercándose con pasos molestos al inconsciente

Mahiru se había rehusado en marcharse y Sakuya se había negado en dejarle solo, así que si el castaño lo decidía podían por primera vez saltarse una clase

Algo que el castaño jamás se permitiría y solo por un desconocido, debía dar vuelta y volver por donde vino, porque definitivamente algo estaba mal ese día

Con él

Mahiru estaba mal, Mahiru no podía dejar de ver al chico dormido sin evitar que cierta melancolía se posara en él, como si le conociera de alguna parte, como si necesitara urgentemente estar cerca de él

Unos fuertes pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos mirando hacia atrás casi con miedo, como si el peligro avanzara a paso seguro hacia él

—Debo huir—brinco ante las palabras del antes chico dormido, su cabello celeste despeinado y esa mirada cansada le hipnotizaron

—Tus ojos son rojos—hablo sin pensar, quedando prendado de la belleza inusual que era el chico, el Servamp se encogió de hombros

—Eso pasa cuando te drogas mucho—Kuro intentaba bromear, aunque eso fuera tan problemático, el castaño no pareció captarlo pues su ceño fruncido pareció afilarse más, palmeo su rostro pensando que eso no podía ser más molesto

—Tu—esa voz llena de furia contenida le hizo recordar el motivo por la que se había levantado, su cuarta hermana estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con sus brazo cruzados y esa mirada llena de "te asesinare lentamente"

Mahiru se estremeció lleno de miedo, Sakuya estaba detrás de la extraña y peligrosa mujer haciendo señas de "Nos vemos luego"

Su novio decidió dejarlo morir solo…oh Sakuya mas tarde pagarías por eso…si es que el castaño sobrevivía

La mujer de melena purpura avanzo con el enfado remarcado en sus pasos, la enfermera quien era conocida por ser temida estaba en una esquina queriéndose hacer una con la pared, Mahiru se hizo pequeño cuando tuvo la mirada afilada de la mujer encima de él

— ¿E-estas enojada?—pregunto sintiendo esa especia de Deja Vú, la mujer avanzo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él, sintió ganas de llorar o hacerse bolita en una esquina, hacerle compañía a la enfermera parecía tan buena idea

—En estos instantes yo podría decir que estoy furiosa—la voz afilada que salió de esa frágil y peligrosa figura le provoco trauma

La mujer miro hacia donde su hermano mayor estaba a mitad de cuerpo de la ventana, del segundo piso, Mahiru siguió su mirada congelándose en su lugar

— ¿¡Qué diablos intentas hacer!?—

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Ah, que molesto—

— ¡Baja de ahí!—grito autoritario mirando ahora molesto al chico nuevo quien ni se inmuto

—No—fue su simple respuesta

El castaño era alguien de principios y ciertamente lo que estaba haciendo el peli celeste era bastante peligroso, se acercó a él peligrosamente y vio en los ojos rojos la tentación de dejarse caer para evitar la confrontación, le sujeto y le atrajo hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran al frio suelo de la enfermería

—Ah, tu realmente eres un chico agresivo—

Shirota quedo perplejo por la cercanía de sus rostros, el oji-rojo estaba encima de él mirándole enigmáticamente, el castaño sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse

Lo aparto por puro impulso haciendo al chico quejarse por la brutalidad con la que estaba siendo tratado

—Y eso que yo aún no hago mi parte—

El bello de Mahiru se erizo sintiendo el inminente estado de peligro que había rodeado ese pequeño espacio "Ash" se rasco detrás de la nuca intentando parecer un poco más serio, aunque en realidad lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y no encerrarse en el castillo impenetrable que aún no tenia

—Se suponía que tú eres "La madre"—

—Se supone que tú tenías que llegar a casa—

Las miradas cansada y furiosa chocaron entre si y lo peor de todo es que Mahiru seguía debajo del perezoso chico que al parecer había preocupado a su bella y joven madre

La mujer miro al castaño, Mahiru tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar o algo por el estilo

—Lamento las molestias que mí…—

—Soy víctima de las circunstancias—el Servamp de la pereza interrumpió a su hermana apropósito, su "linda" hermanita no debía decir "Lamento las molestias que mi hermano mayor provoco" eso se oiría mal sin contar que al pobre MahiMahi le podría dejar en shock la noticia

…

La escuela había acabado, el chico llamado Ash se había marchado junto a su madre que sin piedad se lo llevo a rastras sosteniéndole brutalmente de las orejas. Shirota Mahiru jama en su existencia había quedado tan traumado, lo que había vivido en la enfermería había sido peor que cualquier película de terror que Sakuya le hubiera hecho ver

—Eso me recuerda—freno sus pasos viendo sin emociones a su novio, el peli verde arqueo las cejas confundido—Me abandonaste ahí dentro ¿Cómo planeas compensarlo?—Sakuya sudo frio, mirando aterrorizado al pequeño castaño que tenía como novio

—Bueno…yo, este…tu—su cerebro no podía organizar una frase coherente, no podía simplemente decir "Bueno, es que parecías tan contento de volver a ver a tu bello durmiente que no pude soportarlo" simplemente no podía decir algo tan sospechoso

—Ah, creo que me he perdido—Mahiru y Sakuya miraron al pequeño niño con un mapa de la ciudad, su vestimenta era algo extraña, Mahiru podía decir que era un niño amante de los vampiros

Pero algo en su cerebro comenzaba a punzarle, esa punzada de familiaridad que ya varias veces le atacaba, el enano miraba el mapa que si le observaban bien estaba al revés

—Tal vez debí girar mal en algún momento—el niño suspiro demostrando un poco de aire maduro, si Mahiru a esa edad hubiera pasado por lo mismo ya estuviera llorando— ¡Ah!—grito el niño de la nada aventando el mapa— ¡Ya decía yo que no debí hacerle caso a ese tonto vaquero! Mira que darme un mapa en otro idioma ¡Tonto! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tetsu! ¿¡Cuando es que planeas encontrarme!?—el niño agitaba sus manos de forma infantil haciendo pucheros y tratando de mantener una calma que no parecía de su edad

Intentaron acercarse al niño, ayudar en lo que podía, eso era lo correcto, además, quería saber quiénes eran los irresponsables que habían dejado solo a un niño con un mapa mal puesto

…

Y de nuevo los eventos los llevaban junto a ese vago perezoso amante de las siestas

—Gracias por traer a mi hermano—anuncio Kuro restándole importancia, la madre estaba recargada en el marco de la entrada mirando con esa furiosa mirada a los recién llegados

— ¿Cómo es que TÚ quien está por encima de nosotros se perdió?—la pregunta de la mujer le descoloco, el niño se acomodó su capa cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, como un vampiro alardeando de su capa

La sonrisa "siniestra" del niño le dio justo en el corazón de los adultos, quienes no pudieron evitar el pensar que ese niño era demasiado adorable

—Ah, este pensamiento es molesto—Kuro cubrió su rostro

—Me perdí después de visitar a mi gran amigo peludo—la alegría infantil volvió a ese jovial rostro dejando a todos desarmados

"Tan adorable que es hasta molesto"

—Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho hoy, por favor pueden quedarse, la cena ya casi esta lista—Mahiru lo pensó detenidamente, la casa del chico nuevo estaba demasiado lejos de la civilización, había tardado más de media hora en cruzar ese bosque solo para llegar a la casa abandonada por dios donde tus gritos no serían escuchados

Un frio recorrió su cuerpo, tal vez ese era el "modos operandi", tal vez esa familia era de asesinos seriales que utilizaban al pobre niño para atraer victimas

—Si por supuesto—se maldijo mentalmente por eso ¿¡Que acaso su cerebro y sus labios no estaban de acuerdo!?

La mujer sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa que fue interpretada por los dos jóvenes como: "Perfecto, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa"

…

…

.

.

.

Mahiru a penas y comenzaba a creer que algo muy malo estaba con su cabeza

* * *

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 **Guest:** El final sera diferente ;) muuuy diferente a "San Valentín" pero no duro que sufrirán algunas veces :v prepara tus abrazos \\(°o°)/

 **Shinju:** Las explicaciones :o ellos no nos la quieren dar T-T Saludos~ pronto habrá reunión familiar~

 **Srta. Komaeda:** Oh no, que no haya confusión la pareja es TetsuxHugh, el TetsuxMisono solo sirve como Fanservice y pa' dar celos 7u7 me alegra que te haya gustado :D

 **Neko-Sama:** lo siento, puede que tarde un poco pero no la abandonare, y lamento no hacerlo tan claro, lo intentare gracias por tu comentario :D

 _ **Nota Final:**_

 ** _Tardare un poco en actualizarla, al parecer los maestros vinieron con todo este nuevo siclo escolar U.U_**


	11. Contrato

La cena era amena, o eso se repetía Mahiru para no caer en pánico, el silencio casi sepulcral sino fuera por el choque de los cubiertos cada cierto tiempo, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y aunque la cercanía de Sakuya le brindaba un poco de paz…no le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

Extrañamente Mahiru se sentía enfermo por el simple hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en el apático chico que ahora se encontraba con la cara en la mesa, como si esperara que la comida brincara sola hacia su boca.

—No lo mires tanto o lo desgatas—anuncio el más "joven" de la familia provocándole un fuerte sonrojo, el pequeño niño sonrió inocente al percatarse que todas las miradas se posaron en el castaño.

Mahiru se sentía intimidado por la mirada de la madre, se sentía cohibido por la mirada perezosa del chico que llegando a este punto no había ingerido alimento alguno, y se sentía culpable por la mirada se Sakuya

—Lo siento, es solo que—su mente era simple, por lo tanto inventaba excusas simples y creíbles—no has comido nada…y es preocupante—Mahiru se felicitó internamente cuando las miradas se posaron en el de cabellos celestes

—Come—hablo la madre con tono afable, pero con una mirada furiosa, el "hijo" miro aburrido su plato, después miro a su madre y término posando su mirada en el del castaño, como si quisiera decirle "Traidor", aunque realmente lo único que mostraban esos llamativos ojos rojos eran "tengo sueño"

—Preferiría no hacerlo—dijo con voz cansada, bostezando libremente

— ¿Prefieres alimentarte con lo otro?—pregunto el niño mirando divertido lo que posiblemente ocurra después, el chico llamado falsamente Ash miro con seriedad a su "lindo" hermano menor

—Eres molesto—anuncio, se incorporó lentamente para tomar los cubiertos y comenzar a comer, tan perezosamente que incluso Mahiru reprimió las ganas de alimentarlo el mismo.

Hugh sonrió internamente, por una victoria asegurada…aunque debía comenzar con la suya propia

—Ya es verdaderamente tarde ¿No sería mejor que se quedaran?—hablo Hugh una vez que termino su comida, the mother arqueo una ceja, su hermano mayor estaba planeando algo que podría tener dos clases de consecuencias

Mahiru miro a Sakuya, este simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, realmente no le importaba, el de cabello verdoso sabia el resultado desde que vio nuevamente a Kuro

—Este, lo siento…no queremos causar molestias—

—Ya es muy noche, y digamos que el bosque no es muy seguro—hablo la mujer cruzándose de brazos, dándole una apariencia aún más aterradora, Mahiru trago grueso…nuevamente se sintió en peligro

—Por aquí viven hombres lobos—anuncio Kuro como si no fuera importante, Sakuya en cambio se estremeció ¿¡Y hasta ahora se lo decían!?—Y ellos odian a los de cabello verde—

El sub-clase reprimió las ganas de gritarle al Servamp más antiguo, no iba a caer ante unos apestosos lobos, él era un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro ¡Era un sub-clase de Tsubaki!

—Quédense ¿Si?—Hugh dio su mejor mirada de convencimiento, una que jamás había tenido la necesidad de mostrar, todos los demás sintieron unas tremendas ganas de abrazar al chiquillo, mimarlo y…

— _Maldito_ —pensaron Kuro, Sakuya y the mother, los vampiros apartaron la mirada, no iban a caer en una trampa que no era para ellos.

Mahiru se estremeció, sus sentidos de alerta se apagaron al instante y como si estuviera en trance acepto la propuesta, Hugh celebro alegremente, como si realmente quisiera que se quedaran…Kuro prometió internamente felicitar y aplaudirle al chico Onsen por soportar todo eso…Old Child era un peligro para sus nervios.

* * *

Mahiru miro la habitación, la cual no era más grande que la suya, una pequeña cama acolchonada y muy blanda…reprimió sus impulsos de brincar en ella.

Se quedó estático mirando algún punto de la pared, no sabía la razón por la cual el chico nuevo y perezoso le ponía en tal posición, bien, ¿Era atractivo? Por supuesto, incluso más que Sakuya…pero aun así…Ash no era alguien al que Mahiru se sintiera atraído

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir dos manos debajo de su camisa, abrazándole posesivamente por la cintura, un cálido aliento rozo su cuello causándole estremecimiento

— ¿Sa-Sakuya?—pregunto cohibido, unos cálidos labios besaron su cuello provocándole un suspiro, su cuerpo se relajo

-No era Sakuya-

Ese fue el pensamiento, pero ¿Por qué no alejo a la persona desconocida?

—Mahiru—susurro el chico detrás de él, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con pereza, el castaño se sonrojo girando hacia atrás para ver quién era…y de paso golpearlo.

Nada

Solo él estaba en la habitación, el joven humano estaba confundido ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acaso su mente comenzaba a jugar con su cordura? Porque ¿Por qué había deseado que fuera Ash?

—Debe ser el cansancio—se recostó en la cama lentamente, intentando encontrarle lógica a lo que había sucedido reciente, aunque para él "No había sucedido"

* * *

Sakuya estaba afuera de la casa en el bosque, mirando sin emociones el bosque oscuro y tétrico que tenía enfrente, se recargo en el barandal del pórtico, la casa era muy a lo "ranchero" solo faltaba una silla mecedora y en esta sentada the mother meciéndose lentamente con sus pies, con una escopeta en las manos y mirando amenazante a algún punto específico.

Si lo de los hombres lobos fuera cierto, tal vez la imagen mental fuera verdadera…pero el sub-clase presentía que esa visión le causaría miedo hasta a Tsubaki, pero volviendo al tema, Sakuya no estaba afuera solo para pensar en cosas que no tenían importancia

Sakuya no la tenía fácil, siempre lo supo…pero internamente quería que ese momento nunca llegara…o al menos que cuando sucediera Mahiru le perteneciera completamente, -Tanto en cuerpo como alma- pero no, había perdido nuevamente contra el gato holgazán, el cual ni se esforzaba por tener al castaño de vuelta ¿Debía odiarlo? Tal vez si, debería hacerlo por el dolor fantasmal que causo en su mejor amigo, por esas noches en la que el castaño se sentía desolado sin saber la causa, todo por ese Servamp odioso y perezoso…el cual despedía un ligero olor a sangre

—Te odio, tal vez lo siga haciendo sino me das una explicación—sus palabras eran serias, el primer Servamp le miro con pereza, el cual pensó que no sería descubierto si salía por aire fresco

—No debo darte explicaciones a ti—susurro audiblemente, caminando y sentándose en las escaleras, el viento esa noche era fría…como todas las veces que salía.

Sakuya frunció el ceño

—Por supuesto que no debes…pero no tienes opciones ¿Realmente crees que te dejare a Mahiru fácilmente? Después del dolor que le causaste—Kuro suspiro audiblemente, se ahorró sus comentarios, los cuales harían que comenzaría una batalla verbal con el cabello-moco

—Sí te digo mis razones ¿Qué cambiaría?—pregunto, su vista cansada se posó en los árboles, el viento movió ambas cabelleras con violencia, ninguno le prestó atención a eso, ambas miradas rojizas chocaron con cierta amenaza, el mayor del lugar simplemente lo analizo…la situación siempre había estado a su favor…pero incluso él lo sabía.

Estaba en deuda con el chico, y aunque de cierta forma Sakuya se había aprovechado de su MahiMahi, claro que eso no podía comprobarlo del todo, debía indagar el mismo en lo que ocurrió esos dos años de ausencia, debía saber si realmente había sido Sakuya quien empezó con eso.

Pero Kuro, muy dentro de él sabía que el que había comenzado eso había sido Mahiru, quien en su desesperación había tomado -como siempre- el camino simple…y eso era algo que le molestaba.

Pensar que a Mahiru le había tocado alguien más, eso le hacía hervir la sangre…pero su molestia no era dirigida a ninguno de ellos…la culpa recaía en él y solo él…

Porque había sido débil…porque se había dejado engatusar por un pensamiento mezquino, porque había querido devolverle la vida normal a su eve…aun cuando quería estar cerca de el con tanta desesperación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente había comenzado, Sakuya tenía aire ausente, las cosas que ahora sabia comenzaban a torturarle, maldiciéndose mentalmente…pero aliviado de saber que el Servamp de la pereza amaba a su amigo…tan aliviado como destrozado…el conocimiento no era poder…era tortura de la antigua.

Cruel y devastadora.

Hugh, Kuro, Mahiru y Sakuya se despidieron de "la madre" la cual los despedía amablemente, aunque su mirada parecía decir: "No molesten y lárguense de una vez"

Hugh tenía que ir a la guardería de Snow Lily si quería por lo menos distraerse un rato, estar atorado en esa edad era provechoso…pero limitaba sus movimientos.

Mahiru detuvo su andada, mirando con fascinación aquel puente colgante, al cual debajo de él había un lago, la vez anterior no lo puedo apreciar mejor debido a que ya era tarde.

Kuro suspiro cansado al ver a su "eve" correr como niño pequeño hacia el puente, tal vez para observar más de cerca las cristalinas aguas de esa agua estancada, él puente era alto, solo esperaba que Mahiru no saltara.

Sus oídos captaron algo, y por el rostro confundido de Sakuya supo que él también lo escuchaba…había algo en el agua. Algo que estaba luchando por mantenerse a flote y no morir

-un pez no era- por los sonidos emitidos sabían perfectamente lo que era

…

Mahiru estaba maravillado por lo que veía, aunque rápidamente su rostro maravillado paso a uno de terror…su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, subiéndose al gran barandal para saltar, pues en el agua parecía estar un pequeño gato ahogándose…no obstante alguien le sujeto por la cintura y acto seguido vio al chico nuevo lanzarse en picada al lago…el puente era alto. Y la preocupación del castaño fue palpable, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados

— ¡Kuro!—

El destello del contrato activándose invadió el lugar


	12. Palabras

Sakuya solo podía mirar preocupado a Mahiru, quien parecía tan confundido y desorientado, en cambio Hugh se había apresurado a quitarse su capa para cubrir al minino el cual seguía en los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien parecía consternado por lo que había ocurrido.

—Debería llevarlo al veterinario—susurro ausente, mirando estoicamente al castaño frente a él, el cual estaba tan empapado como el mismo

Kuro se había lanzado por el gato, pero cuando el contrato se activó Mahiru fue arrastrado con él debido a la distancia límite que había entre ambos…y Mahiru parecía estar aun en shock

Sakuya se apresuró a quitarse su chamarra y cubrir a Mahiru del frio aire matinal, separándolo de los brazos del Servamp.

— ¿Q-que fue eso?—pregunto Mahiru con voz débil, los chicos se miraron— ¿Qué fue esa luz? ¿Qué son ustedes?—el pánico crecía en el castaño, todos los presentes lo sabían, el más "joven" suspiro

—Eso ya deberías saberlo ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?—Hugh se cruzó de brazos, mirando desafiante al castaño quien solo se sintió aún más consternado, la confusión fue creciendo en el pequeño Servamp, no comprendiendo nada en absoluto ¿Por qué lo había nombrado sino lo recordaba?

— ¿Crees en los vampiros?—pregunto, la perplejidad en el castaño le hizo saber que no debía hacer más preguntas "sin sentido"

—Primero que nada debes cambiarte de ropa o pescaras un refriado—Sakuya de vez en cuando también debía darse a notar, hacerle saber a los presente que el también existía, incluso su novio parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia ¿Nuevamente caería a segundo plano? Sakuya no quería ser un personaje terciario

—Entonces vuelvan a la casa, yo llevare al minino al veterinario—el gatito estornudo haciendo que todos sintieran el piquete de ternura…la competencia de Hugh había llegado.

Mahiru negó, definitivamente no dejaría al pequeño hermano de Ash irse solo a una dirección desconocida ¡Se había perdido solo al querer ir a su casa! No podía darse el lujo de dejarlo solo y arriesgar a que se perdiera de nuevo

—Oh, ve con dios—y la importancia que el mayor le daba a su lindo hermano menor le molestaba, Hugh rio por ese comentario

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir tu solo! Es peligroso—Mahiru le detuvo, definitivamente sus buenas costumbres de hacer lo simple y menos problemático le causaban problemas.

Pero es que prefirió resfriarse a tener que andar por toda la ciudad pegando volantes de "¿Has visto a este niño?" incluso había olvidado los extraños eventos ocurridos segundos atrás

—Yo lo acompañare, tu vete a cambiar—Mahiru parpadeo…sintiéndose avergonzado por olvidar la existencia de su mejor amigo ¿Que rayos estaba mal con él? Olvidar a si a su mejor amigo y novio no tenía perdón.

Kuro los despidió con la mano con pereza, Hugh le había guiñado el ojo y eso para Sleepy Ash era muy problemático…tanto que se lanzaría de nueva cuenta por ese puente.

El camino hacia la cabaña era tardado, pues ese túnel estaba a mitad del camino…el chico de cabellos azules comenzaba a odiar tener que comportarse como un humano común y corriente, una mano sujetándole le hizo detener su perezosa caminada, se volteó sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, el rostro de Mahiru estaba agachado, mirando con entretenimiento el suelo…Kuro sabía lo que MahiMahi quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas aun amnésico

—Después de que cambies de ropa diré todo lo que quieras saber—fue solo esas palabras, Mahiru le soltó tal vez estando de acuerdo.

El camino a la cabaña se acaba tan lento que Kuro se hecho al piso de madera rendido, susurrando un: "Demasiado ejercicio para los próximos dos milenios" Su hermana quien estaba en la cocina intentando hacer un pastel pudo escuchar ese susurro

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto molesta desde su lugar, el mayor sintió sus bellos erizarse y Mahiru sintió peligro…pero él no sabía de que

—Tal vez te quede algo de mi ropa ¿O de Lawless?—Kuro se acomodó en el suelo, pensando seriamente que ropa le quedaría mejor…no podía imaginar a Mahiru usando su ropa, simplemente eso era peligroso

— ¿Lawless?—pregunto Mahiru curioso

—Hermano—aclaro Kuro vagamente

Mahiru se sonrojo, y es que el chico perezoso se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, con un abdomen bastante definido, musculoso pero sin exagerar, por unos instantes se olvidó como respirar

— ¿Co-como puede tener un cuerpo así?—se preguntó, inconscientemente lo dijo en voz alta, Kuro miro al castaño con cierta burla

— ¿Quieres saber mi secreto?—le pregunto con cierto tono burlón, lo cual hizo que el castaño se percatara de que no lo había pensado como creyó, su sonrojo se hizo más evidente y los nervios le ganaron cubriendo torpemente su cara, Kuro sonrió imperceptiblemente ante las acciones del chico

—Puedes desvestirte si quieres, ya sabes dónde está el baño—la primera palabra salida de su boca que no denotaba cansancio, eso provoco que el corazón de Mahiru se acelerara

—S-si—susurro apenas audible…pero los vampiros escuchaban, corrió hacia el baño, los únicos lugares libres de espionaje vampírico eran las habitaciones cerradas, todas ellas, pues el que construyo esa cabaña lo hizo para brindarse de la intimidad que requería, pues vivir con un vampiro con oídos sub-desarrollados le hacía difícil siquiera susurrar.

Bien hecho constructor. Por tu búsqueda de privacidad Kuro no escucho nada de lo que dijo Mahiru.

El perezoso camino a su armario, buscando algo de ropa que pudiera quedarle al mortal…pero no sabía la talla del chico, así que agarro lo primero que vio, ambos chicos ignoraban las reglas de que debían llevar el uniforme puesto, pero ahora no tenían tiempo de pensar nimiedades

Kuro pensaba profundamente cuales le quedarían mejor al castaño y Mahiru pensaba en las emociones que el chico nuevo le hacía sentir con una relativa facilidad.

Claro que había algo más importante, Mahiru debía tomar al toro por los cuernos y exigirle a Ash que le dé explicaciones ¿Por qué un hilo de luz le había tirado hacia el cuerpo del mayor?

Tocaron a la puerta provocando que Mahiru se sobresaltara

— ¿Puedo abrir la puerta?—pregunto Kuro desinteresado y asomando su cabeza por esta

— ¡Eso se dice antes de entrar!—

Kuro estaba afuera sobándose la cabeza, la agresividad que Mahiru demostraba era algo que no había extrañado…si recordaba bien. Mahiru le había tratado con agresividad al principio de su relación, golpeándole cada vez que hacía o decía algo "tonto"

No pudo evitar suspirar, lo que un día fueron no serán.

O eso se repetía mentalmente para que no se decepcionara cuando ocurriera.

El castaño salió del baño mirando con cierta molestia a Sleepy Ash, Kuro solo pudo volver a suspirar

—Mira que enojarte con alguien lindo como yo…realmente eres cruel—

—Para empezar ¿De quién es la culpa?—el tono molesto y esa vena en la frente de Mahiru le hacían ver casi lindo…y es que Mahiru ante los ojos del Servamp perezoso siempre era lindo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambos somos hombres—

—Tengo novio…solo él puede verme desnudo—eso fue un golpe duro para el vampiro, Ira quien estaba cortando zanahorias paro en seco al sentir la sed de sangre de su hermano, sabia el motivo, no por nada tenía súper oído

—Sí, claro…lo había olvidado—el tono cortante aplicado dejo un tanto sorprendido a Shirota, pero supo disfrazarlo bien—Y dime ¿Lo amas?—Mahiru sudo frio, los ojos del mayor eran cubiertos por su flequillo, su tono de voz era frío y distante. Mahiru Shirota se sintió caminar por un suelo minado, un paso en falso e iba a hacerse daño.

—Yo—su garganta se sintió seca, sus palabras no salían ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? Era estúpido pensar que no tenía la respuesta, amaba a Sakuya pero ¿Por qué no salían las palabras?

—Olvídalo no me interesa—ese tono desinteresado le hizo enojarse

—Entonces no molestes ¡Idiota!—con ese grito salió corriendo hacia algún lugar fuera o esa era lo planeado pero nuevamente ese estúpido hilo de luz apareció, frenando la huida del castaño— ¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?—La molestia del castaño iba bajando, llenándose nuevamente por su curiosidad

—No tiene sentido explicarle algo a alguien que no recuerda—explico Kuro volviendo nuevamente a usar ese tono de voz cansado…disimulando perfectamente aun su furia. Pues, aunque se molestara. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Mahiru frunció el ceño

— ¿¡Que se supone que debo recordar!? ¡Sino me dices no comprenderé nada!—

—Así están mejores las cosas…sigue con tu vida normal, sigue disfrutando tu mortalidad. Olvídalo—Mahiru sujeto del cuello de la camisa al mayor, pegando su rostro con la del contrario

— ¡Tengo derecho a saber!—

—No, no tienes—Kuro sabía que estaba siendo mezquino, ignorando lo que Mahiru necesitaba, pero ¿Quién dice que no puede ser amigo de Kashima-chan, Tenshi-chan y el chico Onsen nuevamente? Para eso no lo necesitaba nuevamente en su vida. Además, Mahiru realmente parecía cómodo con su situación actual; Él no era nadie para llegar y arrebatarle todo nuevamente.

—Por favor—el chico de cabello celeste se quedó perplejo, el castaño le había abrazado por el cuello—No sé por qué pero yo…yo realmente no quiero separarme de ti—Kuro se congelo en su sitio, sintiendo como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse ¿Mahiru lloraba? ¿Por su culpa?—No sé lo que siento, ni siquiera se el porqué de mis acciones…desde que apareciste todo se ha vuelto de cabeza. No me pidas que olvide…no sabría hacerlo—Kuro sintió como su corazón era estrujado, por su culpa Mahiru estaba llorando…nuevamente.

Su cuerpo no respondía, solo tenían en mente permanecer así por toda la eternidad; en los brazos de Mahiru. Pero el castaño tenía diferentes planes, separándose de él abruptamente y comenzando a limpiar sus lágrimas

—Ni siquiera sé porque lloro—aclaro intentando sonreírle, pero en esas circunstancias Kuro no se creía digno de recibirla

—Lo siento—susurro mordiendo su labio inferior, iba a darle la espalda, correr fuera de la cabaña y patear algunos árboles, pero la mano de Mahiru y el contrato provisional se lo impidieron

—Yo realmente quiero saber quién eres—

—Si te lo digo volverás a sumergirte en mi mundo ¿No eres feliz siendo normal?—

Mahiru no comprendía las palabras del chico y aunque cualquier persona lo tomaría como un loco o algo peor, el castaño no podía dejar de pensar en la veracidad de sus palabras…y aun así quería arriesgarse

—Si con eso logro comprenderte me basta; porque yo…yo realmente me siento completo a tu lado.

* * *

 ** _Contestando Reviews:_**

 _ **SKS:**_ _Tranquil ese momento llegara, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana...pero si algún día XD Saludos~ y gracias por tomarte las molestias de comentar :D_

 _ **Shinju:**_ _¡Hola! vi ese Meme después de leer tu mensaje ¿Brujería? :v Hugh es poderoso (?) y Wor-Kun avisara hasta cuando adopte puerquitos ajajaja okno :v pero si. saludos~_


	13. Sucesos

La ciudad en si no era grande, pero sino fuera porque Hugh confundió unas cuantas calles y terminaron perdiéndose como cinco veces…digamos que Sakuya jamás querrá hacerle un favor a ese murciélago chibi

— ¿Sabes por lo menos a dónde vas?—Sakuya sabia la localización de un veterinario, estaba un poco lejos, pero prefería caminar por lugares que conocía a perderse con esa miniatura adorable…jamás admitirá que pensó eso.

—Te lo he dicho varias veces, ¡Si se!—

— ¡Pues no parece!—el vampiro yandere se estaba molestando con un vampiro que podría barrer el suelo con su cara…pero en esos momento no le importaba.

—Oh—exclamo el Orgullo, Sakuya le miro confundido—Bien, podemos ir con el veterinario que conoces…mi sub-clase no me cobraría, pero supongo que es mejor a seguir perdiéndose—algo en el chiquillo le hizo extrañarse

—Bien—no indago en el tema. No le importaba.

* * *

Mahiru estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo que dijo, en cambio la perplejidad en Ash era demasiado visible, el vampiro comenzó a reír…Mahiru se perdió en el chico, como si sus risas fueran tesoros raros y difíciles de conseguir. Y tal vez lo eran.

—Eres demasiado problemático para mi MahiMahi—el castaño iba a insultarlo, pero el chico le sujeto de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia abajo, los dos chicos dejaron de moverse, Ash arqueo una ceja, pues al final de las escaleras estaba el Servamp de la avaricia sollozando y pronunciando constantemente: "soy tan feliz", a su lado estaba un hombre rubio sonriendo y limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo, la madre estaba al lado del rubio y les mostraba el pulgar, casi podía jurar que era una señal de victoria

Mahiru no podía estar más confundido e incómodo ¿Quiénes eran?

— ¡Ni-san!—el joven que parecía de la misma edad que Ash se abalanzo hacia el de cabellos celestes sin tregua, ambos cuerpos cayeron por las escaleras…Mahiru se aterro por lo estúpidamente peligrosa acción que hizo el de lentes

— ¡Ku…—silencio sus palabras ¿Qué planeaba decir? Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, casi sintiendo molestia al ver como los desconocidos restaban importancia al asunto ¡Incluso la madre!

—Eso fue doloroso—aseguro Kuro mirando a su quinto hermano con un poco de molestia

—mis lentes se rompieron—

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Kuro—es mas ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas fuera?—

—Sí, pero entre—Kuro sujeto las mejillas de su hermano menor y las estiro sin piedad— ¡Aah, lo siento, lo siento!—

—Vamos, jamás te habíamos escuchado reír—anuncio Lily dejando sus lágrimas de lado, cuando ambos rubios se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Mahiru decidieron saludarlo…The Mother les había explicado el asunto, así que Kuro no debía preocuparse de que lo echaran a perder

—Este… ¡Hola! Soy hermano menor de Ni-san…soy…este ¿Soy?—

—Dess—presento Kuro casi brillando por su ocurrencia

— ¿En serio? ¡Soy Dess! Un placer Mahiru—la familia de vampiros sintió como todo se desmoronaba

—El placer es mío—hablo Mahiru, aunque le pareciera totalmente raro que alguien que no conocía supiera su nombre, pero sabiendo que estaba amnésico, entonces quería decir que ese chico era una de las personas que termino olvidando, en realidad, estaba completamente seguro de que todos en esa familia eran antiguos conocidos— ¿Puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre?—

—…—nadie supo que decir

—Es Dess—aseguro Kuro

—Tu dijiste que olvide cosas, y él parece ya conocerme—aseguro Mahiru señalando a Lawless—Que me diga su verdadero nombre no afecta nada—

—En realidad sería más bien "Nombre actual"—hablo Lily

—Y afecta mucho, si su nombre actual sale de tus labios enfrente de su "Ex" las cosas podrían empeorar para él o su Eve—aclaro la madre restándole importancia

Mahiru miro a Kuro con molestia: "Explícame todo de una buena vez" fue lo que el perezoso Ash pudo ver en esos hermosos ojos cafés, Sleepy Ash se rasco la nuca inconforme

—Bien, pero no te contare todo…si quieres saber todo debes esperar a que todos los demás recuerden…si es que recuerdan—lo último fue un susurro, que si bien no planeaba herir a nadie…lo hizo.

—Sí, puedes decírselo mientras están de camino a la escuela—

—En realidad…ya que él sabe más o menos que pasa…supongo que debo dejar de ir—la mirada furiosa de su hermana casi le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras…al ver la mirada de Mahiru se arrepintió completamente.

—No podemos separarnos mucho ¿Recuerdas?—

—Pero solo por estas veinticuatro horas—Mahiru suspiro rendido, no podía luchar contra el chico, al menos no ahora que su curiosidad estaba latente, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a caminar a la salida, al Servamp no de quedo de otra que ser arrastrado por el castaño hasta la salida…nuevamente se quedaron congelados en su lugar

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron ambos

En el lugar había un carro negro bastante lujoso, desentonando con la hogareña y humilde cabaña…la puerta se abrió dejando ver aun pelinegro con una mirada de pocos amigos con un flequillo de color blanco, Mahiru sujeto su cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante, el otro chico también sintió lo mismo

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—pregunto Kuro preocupado, su voz sonó distante, Mahiru le miro comprobando que aún estaba a su lado

—N-no…yo…—sus piernas flaquearon, Kuro le sujeto evitando su caída, las mejillas del mortal se tornaron rojas, pues al mayor no se le ocurrió otra forma que sujetarle por la cintura

— ¿Mahiru?—el aludido recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ash, abrazándole por la espalda—No me siento bien—susurro para después quedar inconsciente

* * *

Mikuni platicaba normalmente con Tsurugi, al parecer su relación había cambiado mucho, pero Jeje estaba en una esquina mirándoles…Mikuni le había castigado…tal vez por una semana

—"Mantente cerca pero no te me acerques…sigo enojado"—fue lo que dijo a los pocas horas de que Mikuni le recordara…estaba feliz. Pero molesto. Tan solo llevaban unas doce horas de reencontrarse

Envidia envidiaba a Tsurugi.

Mikuni parecía reír por algo dicho por el pelinegro, Jeje no le dio importancia…si siquiera cuando apareció el científico y abrazo por la espalda a su rubio, es decir, a su Eve

—Johan, te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso—

—MikuMiku aún me debe una cita—el rubio suspiro

—Kuni-chan no saldrá contigo, como su prometido se lo prohíbo—

—Jamás fui tu prometido Tsurugi, deja de decírselo a todos—

—Pero pudiste serlo—

—Jamás andaría con alguien tan infantil como tú—

—Por eso Mikuni debes salir conmigo—

— ¿Para qué experimentes conmigo de nuevo? No gracias—

— ¿Y qué dices ahora?—Johannes era un científico loco, y era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo suelto, o eso pensó Mikuni al ver que ese ser lujurioso tenia cautiva a su adorada Abel, la mirada molesta que Mikuni le dirigió al Servamp le estremeció

— ¡No toques con esas manos a Abel-chan!—Fausto sonrió con victoria

—Te la entregare cuando el trato esté terminado—

—Mi Abel-chan—lloriqueo el rubio

Jeje no quiso intervenir y arriesgarse a que su castigo se extienda.

Como odiaba no poder decir nada hasta que todos recordaran…si llegaban a recordar.

* * *

Sakuya se había marchado en cuanto por cosas de la vida el único veterinario que Sakuya conocía resulto ser el sub-clase de ese vampiro chibi cosplayer, la vida se burlaba del vampiro adolecente.

Una risa casi maniaca llamo su atención, encontrándose con Tsubaki en un callejón, tal vez practicando risas malvadas. A su creador le gustaba hacer eso de vez en cuando

— ¿Tsubaki-san?—el aludido dejo de hacer lo que hacía mirando desinteresadamente a su sub-clase yandere

—Oh Sakuya, al fin apareces…necesitaba mencionarte algo—

— ¿Y qué es?—

—Lo he olvidado—Sakuya giro sobre sus talones, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, definitivamente todos estaban conspirando para hacerle enojar—No es divertido—hablo Tsubaki cuando dejo de reír

—Tsubaki ¿Belkia sabe que estas aquí?—

—No, peleamos así que no se ni dónde se encuentra él—

— ¿Por qué fue esta vez?—si bien no le interesaba la vida romántica del Servamp más joven, debía preguntar o Tsubaki le acusaría de ser malvado con él

—Dijo que prefería a Higan—

—Higan está muerto ¿Lo sabes verdad?—

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!—el de cabello oscuro comenzó a sollozar, Sakuya creyó hacer su buena acción del día y se marcho

* * *

Hugh caminaba solitariamente por la calle, el gato estaba en sus brazos plácidamente dormido, no supo porque quiso quedarse con la competencia, el gato era tierno y tal vez podía convencer a "The mother" de quedarse con el gato…convencería a todos.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver frente a él a quien menos quería ver

—Tetsu—susurro, el aludido le miro estoico— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Iba tarde a clases…luego te vi y decidí seguirte ¿Estás perdido?—

— ¿No te han dicho que seguir niños es un delito?—Tetsu entendía esas cosas de leyes…pero no comprendía porque necesitaba a ese niño cerca. Hugh suspiro— ¿No ibas tarde a clases?—el rubio asintió restándole importancia

Hugh casi sonríe

—Es raro que te preocupes si estoy perdido…cuando tu constantemente olvidabas donde me dejabas—susurro inflando sus mofletes

— ¿Dijiste algo?—pregunto Tetsu

—Nada importante—

Sus pasos eran lentos…ambos deseaban no separarse, aunque ambos lo negaran…uno por su bien y el otro por orgullo.

—Oh, Tetsu hola—el aludido miro con curiosidad a la chica frente a él, tenía el mismo uniforme de su escuela…lo cual indicaba que le conocía, y no lo pensaba por llevar el mismo uniforme, sino porque sabía su nombre

Hugh conocía a su Eve como para saber que olvidaba mucho a las personas…aunque las conociera de toda la vida. Hubo excepciones, como Mahiru, Misono, y todos los Servamp, solo a él le llamaba por su nombre.

— ¿Compañera de clases?—pregunto Hugh, la chica asintió, presentándose ante el niño

— ¿Eres su hermanito?—

—No, en realidad Tetsu es mi acosador personal—la chica rio por la ocurrencia del posible hermano del chico más deseado de toda la preparatoria

— ¿También vas tarde a la escuela?—

—Iba, hasta que lo vi—señalo al vampiro

— ¿Eh?—Hugh estuvo a punto de insultar al rubio, al ver la mirada de confusión de la chica supo que no todo estaba perdido

—El solo bromea, sigue pensando que estoy perdido cuando expresamente le he dicho que no—

— ¿Estás perdido?—pregunto la chica

—Que no—

—Lo está—aseguro Tetsu

La plática se hubiera prolongado más sino fuera por conocido de ambos

— ¡Pequeño Tetsu!—grito un rubio de una cara un tanto aterradora

—Ah, Yumikage—

—No olvides el san—

— ¿No estabas de luna de miel?—

— ¿Qué?—

—Estábamos, hasta que alguien nos envió un mensaje—Jun'ichiro se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas

— ¿Se casaron?—pregunto Hugh aun asombrado

—Sí, hace algunos meses—anuncio Tetsu

— ¿Por qué?—el vampiro miraba a ambos "adultos" con confusión, no creyendo nada de eso

— ¿Por qué la gente se casa?—pregunto el teñido mirándole molesto

— ¿Para tener hijos?—ambos hombres se sonrojaron

— ¿Estas intentando molestarnos?—

— ¿Tal vez?—

—Papá, mamá ¡Tetsu!—un pequeño niño corrió a los brazos del ex-Eve, Hugh intento no enojarse

— ¿Creciste?—pregunto Tetsu mirando extrañado al niño, el pequeño rio divertido

—Si ¿Se nota?—Sendagaya asintió

—Takuto ¿Por qué saliste del auto? ¿Dónde está tu niñero?—

—Tsurugi me dejo salir—

—Te dije que era mala idea contratarlo—

—Ni siquiera le estamos pagando, de cualquier forma. Yumikage. Si te hubieras esperado hasta llegar a casa para comprar el helado estaríamos ahorrándonos esta plática—

Mientras los "adultos responsables" hablaban de la importancia de aguantar antojos, cierto niño miraba embelesado a cierto vampiro chibi

— ¿Eres un ángel?—toda la atención de todos los mayores de estatura se concentraron en los más bajitos…el pánico creció en ellos

—No—anuncio Hugh sintiéndose incomodo

—Cuando sea grande ¿Puedo casarme contigo?—El padre del niño sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo, los demás quedaron en blanco

—Lo siento, se nos hace tarde—Tetsu cargo al Servamp del orgullo, para después salir corriendo del lugar, la chica no supo nada y prefirió dejar de acosar al rubio

— ¡Llámame!—escucharon a la distancia

Continuara…

* * *

 ** _Lamento tanto la demora, debo decir que las tareas de la escuela se acumulan como zombis, así que en este momento no podre actualizar hasta que los parciales terminen (06 de diciembre en adelante), posiblemente para ese momento pueda escribir un poco más seguido, a menos que entre a trabajar XD mundo de probabilidades \\(:V)/_**

 **contestando Reviews:**

Shinju: XD lo siento, esa frase salio por si sola XD saludos~


	14. Reunión

Tetsu era un poco hueco, Hugh sabía eso de su eve pero le restaba importancia.

Después de todo él blondo tenia mas pros que contras y su sangre era el plus.

Aun así, el mayor no comprendía mucho porque Tetsu había actuado de esa forma, como si estuviera molesto, una faceta que nunca le había visto.

—Tetsu– llamó, el gruñido del menor le hizo comprender que le escuchaba —De alguna forma creó que nosotros nunca conversamos mucho, siempre soy yo quien habla y tu escuchas…ni siquiera se si fuimos compatibles— se apartó del agarre del chico, cayendo con gracia al suelo, después cayo por que su pie se atoró con la capa

Tetsu miro la escena

— ¿Estas bien?–

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!– grito en frustración, limpió su capa y se acomodo el sombrero, el gatito se removió en los brazos de Tetsu, soltándose y yendo con el vampiro, le maulló y quiso ser cargado por el "niño"

Tetsu se había preocupado, caminó hacia el chico pero este retrocedió

—No entiendes nada en lo mas mínimo ¡Eres un tonto! Tonto, tonto, tonto— su boca se torno en un puchero, sus ojitos se cristalizaron y cargo al gato solo porque este no dejaba de insistir

El menor no entendía nada del chico, ni siquiera porque estaba haciendo un berrinche

— ¿Por qué me sigues cada vez que me vez?— Tetsu se encogió de hombros

—No lo se, solo siento que no quiero que te vayas—el humano miró al vampiro

Hugh mordió su labio inferior, por primera vez en su vida algo le estaba superando, curiosamente el responsable era su ex eve, quien le consentía en todo, el gatito estornudó adorablemente y este le sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del mínino

—Tu ganas esta vez Tetsu…así que te agradecería si dejaras de celarme—

La inocencia de su eve no parecía irse a pesar de ya tener dieciséis años.

Pereza y Avaricia estaban preocupados

O eso querían creer los demás al verlos cómo jugaban amenamente

—Ni-san envíame una vida—

—Yo no hago milagros—

Lily sonrió avergonzado, Licht y Mahiru estaban arriba inconscientes, parecían estar bien así que solo los dejarían descansar

— ¿Cómo pueden actuar tan normal?— el subclase de Lawless era el único normal en ese grupo de vampiros… y humano, porque Kranz estaba inconsciente aún lado de él

— ¿Por qué no te alteraste cuando Kranz se desmayo?—

Guilderstern supo que su estúpido creador tenía un punto.

Kuro, Hyde y Lily comenzaron a hablar de sus avances, internamente estaban felices de no ser los únicos fracasados

—Gula se casara mañana—

Por primera vez fue Ira la que se estremeció por las miradas de molestia en sus hermanos

— ¿Cómo puede casarse tan rápido? — Hyde se enfurruño comenzando a mensajear a su menor, los demás sintieron la necesidad de torturar al pequeño vándalo ¿Por qué quería refregarles su felicidad en la cara?

El silenció reino unos minutos, donde solo se escuchaba los murmullos de Hyde

— ¡Aja!– gritó triunfante el erizó—Secuestro a su eve…estoy muy orgulloso de él—

Todos mandaron felicitaciones al sexto, ahí fue cuando Guilderstern demostró nuevamente su nivel de normalidad

—Díganle que no se deje cachar por la policía—

Todos asintieron

—Estas lleno de buenas ideas Gil— elogió su creador

— ¿Alguien podría pensar en el pobre chico?—

Kranz estaba indignado por la poca consideración al humano

—Es cierto—apoyo Kuro —Díganle que no se le olvide alimentarlo

—Espera esta llamando— contestó el teléfono y le puso en altavoz

 _— ¡Sleepy Ash! ¿¡Ya te recuperaste!?—_

—No—

Hubo silenció en la otra línea

 _—Oh…bueno ¡Pelearemos cuando mejores!_ — y la llamada se cortó

Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba pesado y su garganta seca, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió como quiso, sus piernas le temblaron y por unos instantes sintió pánico.

La calma vino cuando recordó que estaba en casa ajena y con muchas dudas que debían ser aclaradas

—Ash— susurró, su vista se torno borrosa y con cuidado se volvió a acomodar, en el acto sintió como alguien le tomaba de la cintura, levantándole, su corazón se acelero por el miedo, y después de los nervios, la melena azul era típica de sólo una persona.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver al chico tan cerca

—Te daré un baño— un fuerte estruendo provocó que tanto Kuro como Mahiru se quedaran inmóviles

Lawless estaba sobándose la mejilla, había caído varios metros, el servamp olvido la fuerza de los golpes del chico, incluso sin lead.

El aura oscura que rodeaba al ángel le hacia ver tétrico, Ira aplaudió orgullosa de ese chico.

— ¿Q-Que es lo que pasa aquí?— Mahiru estaba un poco asustado, incluso sus malestares se olvidaron, Kuro bostezo, estaba cansado de tantas cosas en un día.

—Maldita rata de mierda— la voz gutural del austríaco causo pavor en Mahiru y Hyde y el castaño ni siquiera estaba en el radar del denpa.

— ¡Alto! Por mas que sea divertido no dejare que destruyan la casa que hizo mi esposo—

La firmeza en la mujer provocó que todos los que estaban presentes asintieran

Kranz estaba pasándole un paño húmedo en la frente a su protegido, quien había vuelto a caer inconsciente

—Su nivel de violencia contra ti están alta que incluso desmayado te golpea— Kuro necesitaba remarcar eso, agradecido que Mahiru fuera como es

—Pensé que había recordado— no admitiría que estaba decepcionado

—Ve el lado bueno de esto… si te recuerda te mata—

—Ni-san estas siendo mas parlanchín de lo acostumbrado— Hyde hizo un puchero indignado

—Solo dice tres palabras por siglo—se burlo Ira, aunque su rostro estuviera estoico.

—Eso no es tan cierto, ha tenido demasiados diálogos en estos años—Lily apoyó en la causa

—Eso pasa cuando eres el protagonista—opinó Kuro acostándose en el suelo

—Yo tengo mas carisma, yo debería ser protagonista— Hyde hizo una pose teatral, listo para decir una de las frases literarias de Shakespeare

—Tú eres el bufón— hablo Gil acomodándose en el sofá junto a Kranz, ambos hacían tan linda pareja que Hyde se contuvo las ganas de celar a su "hijo"

— ¡El gran Hyde será todo menos un bufón!— se transformo en el erizó olvidando que aun no le decían nada a Mahiru, el cuál yacía sin color en una esquina — ¡Soy adorable!— comenzó a correr por todos lados quedando de piedra aun lado de Mahiru —ups— y Mahiru de nueva cuenta se desmayó

Entrada la noche ambos chicos desmayados se levantaron, Licht miraba con duda a su mánager, Mahiru creyó que soñó todo, pero el erizó acostado junto a un gato negro y una mariposa en la cabeza del gato le hizo creer lo contrario, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas que sabia soltaría en cualquier momento.

Su corazón se oprimía cada vez que veía un gato de esa tonalidad oscura…pero ahora necesitaba abrazar a ese gato y largarse a llorar.

Pero todo ese sentimiento se olvido cuándo vio con terror como una serpiente se acercaba lentamente a esa extraña manada.

Grito sosteniendo a todos los animales y huyo de ahí, Jeje por su parte lloró en silenció, nunca dormía junto a sus hermanos.

Mahiru estaba sentado en una silla mirando atentamente a la madre de Ash, está le decía lo esencial que debía saber sobre los servamp, porque sencillamente Kuro había vuelto a dormirse, solo que esta vez una serpiente se les unió

El castaño maldijo al de cabellos celestes en su Menté, ese tonto perezoso a esta hora no le decía nada que realmente le ayudara a recordar o al menos que sea mas importante.

No decía que lo que decía the mother no fuera importante, de hecho lo era.

Pero nada de eso le ayudaba a comprender porque se sentía tan desolado.

—Se que es mucho de lo que quieres saber…pero dale un tiempo a mi hermano, él se preocupa por ti…supongo—

Mahiru asintió, sabía que debía presionar mas al vampiro, pero debía atraparlo solo, sin que Licht-san estuviera cerca para evitarle problemas.

El pianista por su parte le tomo foto a esos adorables animales poniéndoles rápidamente de fondo.

El erizó se removió de su lugar y a Licht se le hizo muy adorable, el pequeño erizó no tardo en correr hacia él, haciéndole señas para que le cargará

Licht sonrió cargándole

— ¿Qué paso erizó-san? ¿Quieres jugar?— el gato ayudó a su quinto hermano, atrapándole entre sus garras y correteándole por toda la casa.

Kuro no quería que cuando el ángel violento recordará todo matara a Lawless solo porque este quería mostrar el lado tierno de su eve

Kuro tendría pesadillas por la eternidad.

En cambio Licht miro entretenido al gato, el cuál se había rendido a los cinco segundos de corretear al erizó-san

El ahora chico de veinte años cargó al gato, haciéndole mimos que el gato no negó, estaba cansado y necesitaba cariño, aunque prefería a Mahiru en ese momento.

Lawless comenzó a hacer berrinche por eso, quejándose con su hermano para que dejara de monopolizar a su Ángel-chan

Kuro bostezo, acomodándose mas en el regazo

— ¡Ni-san! ¡Deja a mi Ángel-chan!— la adorable voz del erizó se dejó escuchar, Hyde se dio cuenta de su error—carraspeo nervioso —Es decir "cui cui cui"—

Kuro agradeció ser gato, el violento chico le soltó ni bien Hyde habló, con su travesura realizada corrió sin pena hacía la cocina, acomodándose en el regazo de su castaño, el cual le acarició

Mahiru le sostuvo entre sus brazos, abrazándole con una fuerza no apta para abrazar garitos lindos como él, se iba a quejar pero el chico estaba llorando de nueva cuenta.

El karma actuaba rápido.

Lawless estaba fascinado, había olvidado lo mucho que Licht-tan le había amado cuándo recién se conocían.

Pero el chico le odiaría de nueva cuenta cuando le recordara

Tetsu no dejó que el vampirito caminara por un oscuro bosque lleno de peligros aunque éste fuera un vampiro poderoso.

Si, de nueva cuenta Tetsu le creyó al chico.

Su eve siempre fue especial.

Y Hugh siempre era sinceró…y para el orgullo todo era real.

Pero ambos se estaban yendo por las ramas, los servamp miraban al segundo mas grande con escepticismo, los eves que estaban miraban al chico pensando que era demasiado alto

—Buenas noches— el dolor de cabeza en los chicos era pasable, pero ese sentimiento de conocerlo era mas fuerte.

— ¿Te conozco?— pregunto Licht mirando a ese niño con presencia angelical

Tetsu ladeó la cabeza, Mahiru ahora estaba convencido de que se conocían y no se recordaban, ahora comprendía un poco porque Kuro seguía sin contarle

— ¿Le conozco?—el menor de los rubios le pregunto al chibi, este asintió

Tetsu era mas honesto que cualquiera, por ello si querías sentirte bien, no debías ir con él a menos que supieras que diría algo bueno.

Por ello ningún servamp quiso preguntar al chico, en cambio se dirigieron a Old Child

—No puedo ocultarle nada—se excusó el segundo—No dirá nada, tranquilos—

Los ancianos quisieron recriminarle cosas, pero realmente era mas bien la molestia de saber que Hugh la tenia fácil por tener al chico onsen como eve

El sol estaba a punto de salir, Mikuni se preparo para la caminata que daría, debía perseguir a Jeje quién huyó en la noche, pobre de él cuando le encontrará.

Misono estaba aun lado de su tonto hermano mayor, se suponía que él era el mayor, pero en momentos como esos Mikuni parecía tan idiota que lo dudaba.

—Misono no deberías acompañar a tu hermano en esta búsqueda peligrosas— canturreo el mayor abrazándose de él

—Si pones "peligro" en tus oraciones querré acompañarte—Misono estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Mikuni era hábil, un genio.

Y se había prometido no perder de nuevo a Envidia, por ello le puso un rastreador

Así que al llegar a esa cabaña en el bosque no se le hizo sorpresa, encontrar al servamp enredado en una de las ramas de los árboles fue un poco sorprendente

—Así que las serpientes si trepan árboles —pensó para si mismo, Misono quiso golpear a si hermano cuando se acerco confianzudamente a esa extraña víbora

Pereza, Orgullo, Envidia, Avaricia y Lujuria, de una extraña manera juntaron a sus eve en el mismo lugar

—Esto no estaba en el guion —Hablo Lawless acomodándose los lentes rotos

 ** _Continuará_**.

 ** _Lamento demasiado la tardanza, no hay excusa, no hay nada, simplemente les fallé :'v_** ** _Mi computador se averió y ahí tenía escrito algo, así que medió me deprimí y mande a la porra todo._** ** _Escribir en el teléfono es difícil y molesto en todos los sentidos, pero intentare dar algo desde aquí._** ** _Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, el auto corrector es un sonofabitch y ps se me pasan algunas._**


	15. El Visitante

Reunión inesperada ¡Sorpresa!

Kuro podía decir que esa mañana había comenzado bien.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no iremos a clases? – estaba esperanzado en que Mahiru aceptará

El castaño se cruzó de brazos molestó

—Ya falté ayer—

Y con eso supo que no se saldría con la suya

Tetsu se había quedado a dormir, así que él y Licht estaban platicando de cosas que solo niños sabrían.

El único eve castaño comenzaba a sentir un fuerte malestar por estar tan cerca del rubio. Sentía que debía decirle algo, pero posiblemente sea ese rubio quien debía decirle las cosas a él, después de todo Hugh le había contado todo ya.

Kuro había optado por transformarse en gato, Hyde le siguió, todo ello ocurrió frente a las atentas miradas de los demás Eves, con excepción de Misono, quien reprendía a Mikuni por sujetar en sus manos a una serpiente, posiblemente peligrosa.

Mientras ellos estaban en su propia pelea un gato y erizo huían de una mariposa asesina, huirían hasta los confines de la tierra, Kuro decidió sacar una bandera blanca mientras se dejaba caer.

La mariposa se posó en la barriga del gato mientras el erizó lloraba su pérdida, Lily quién estaba juntó a su tercer hermanó miraba la escena que sus hermanos crearon con una mariposa no vampírica.

Lily sabía que no era el mas poderoso de sus hermanos, pero tampoco creyó ser mas débil que una mariposa común.

Intentó no llorar por ello.

Mikuni observaba la inesperada junta que se formo sin planeamiento, Misono a su lado parecía confundido de ver tanto animal conviviendo juntos, como esa serpiente con esa mariposa de alas negras, o como ese gato y la otra mariposa común, o como el lobo…

— ¡Un lobo! —grito el menor de los Alicein, Mahiru también se alarmó, pero después analizó la situación, ese talvez era un familiar de Kuro, porque al parecer podían transformarse en animales, si se equivocaba solo debía correr.

Aun así ¿Por qué esa sensación de pánico?

— ¡Buenos Días! — el pánico creció en todos ellos, frente a ellos el lobo se convirtió en un hombre, eso alerto al gato, la serpiente, el erizo y…bueno esa mariposa era mortal, por lo tanto, al verse sorprendida por el abrupto movimiento se fue.

Se libre mariposa, vuela y ruega por no ser encontrada por Lily.

The Mother salió de su casa, su vestimenta lúgubre hacía creer que estaba lista para ir a un funeral, su mirada molesta se posó en el hombre, quien no parecía querer atacar

— ¿Qué es lo que un licántropo desea aquí? —su pregunta fue emitida con una fuerte y amenazadora voz, las leyendas contaban que había cierta rivalidad entre esas dos criaturas inmortales, pero la verdad es que normalmente ignoraban la presencia del otro.

—En realidad no deseo nada de los vampiros—eso provoco que un erizo se subiera al regazo de cierto pianista, estaba dispuesto a pelear con todo, incluso como erizo—mi atención la tiene cierto rubio—eso provoco que Jeje se convirtiera, dejando a Misono boquiabierto ¡Justo como en los cuentos! No esperen ¿No se suponía que era rana? ¿y dónde estaba el beso?

Cuando el pequeño Alicein salió de su estupor sus cejas se fruncieron, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el miedo inicial se convirtió en molestia

— ¿De qué rubio habla? —la pregunta que salió de sus labios fue la pregunta que nadie se hizo, ahí había cuatro rubios, dos humanos y dos vampíricos…pero dos rubios quedaban descartados

—El que tiene tocino en sus ropas—

Misono dio un golpe a su hermano, ese idiota lo había hecho de nuevo

— No soy yo—se quejó ya acostado en el suelo, Tetsu levanto la mano, Mahiru se quedó perplejo, Misono no tardo en reprender la acción de aquel rubio que parecía mayor, pero algo le decía que solo era la apariencia

—Estaba alimentando al murciélago—hasta ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta de su accesorio para el cabello, con un monóculo y una burbuja de dialogo…no, era un moco, estaba dormido.

—No deberías alimentarlo por las mañanas— hablo Ira, Tetsu asintió, cuando Mahiru, Misono, Tetsu y Licht estuvieron juntos de nuevo, mirando a aquel rubio con un murciélago en su cabeza, como si eso fuera la nueva atracción del momento, ignorando por completo al lobo que se convirtió en hombre.

Mientras los Eves olvidaban tal asunto, los Servamp restantes miraban con ojos de muerte a ese intruso, no querían meterse en ninguna pelea, y al parecer el único implicado estaba dormido, Sleepy Ash estaba siendo reemplazado.

—Explícate—hablo Hyde, aun cuando estaba mirando a aquel sujeto con molestia, la verdad es que estaba más interesado en lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, había escuchado a Licht-tan admirar a alguien que no era él. Y eso no era bueno.

—No hay prisa, tarda todo lo que quieras—El perezoso Ash estaba dispuesto a tardar lo que fuera, lo que hiciera necesario para no ir a clases.

Mikuni, el único Eve entre la bola de inmortales no parecía ser el más intimidante, pero si al lobo se le ocurría mirarlo, digamos que la mirada del celoso Jeje era peor que mil dagas impactándose en su piel.

Él lobo ni loco miraba a la única femenina, quien parecía estar planeando su muerte de una forma dolorosa y lenta, y entonces supo a quién mirar, a aquella mariposa posada en la cabeza de aquel atractivo rubio, quien a pesar de ser el menos intimidante, con ese rostro angelical y sonrisa tranquila, quizás era una especie de yandere y no quería arriesgarse.

Mikuni en ese punto no sabía porque seguía al lado de los vampiros, él debía estar al lado de su hermano quien estaba siendo cargado por aquel rubio, no había quedado satisfecho al agarrar con esas manos lujuriosas a la pobre Abel, ahora lo hacía con su hermanito.

Se encontraba entre la valiosa información y su hermano.

Uno diría que elegiría a su hermano, Mikuni ciertamente lo haría, pero ¿Y si la información era algo que ayudaba en el futuro a su hermano?

Así que solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ante la confusa mirada de los inmortales, Mikuni avanzo los pasos sobrantes ante el lobo y lo sujeto del cuello

—Escúchame, o hablas ahora o te arrancare el rostro—los inmortales dieron un paso hacia atrás, el lobo tuvo el impulso de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Kuro aplaudió

—Esa fue buena imitación de aquel sujeto— Mikuni, sin despegar la mirada de aquel cuatro patas respondió con el tono burlón de siempre

—Gracias, estuve practicando—solo la Servamp mujer se dio cuenta de que ese tono de voz, junto a esa mirada amenazante combinaban de una forma macabra, aplaudió provocando un mini infarto en Hyde y Lily.

Jeje le quito a su vaquero de encima, sabiendo que el sarnoso no hablaría hasta que se sintiera a salvo.

A veces su Eve resultaba más tenebroso que cualquier ser sobrenatural existente.

— ¿Para qué quieres a Tetsu? —fue un rápido movimiento, Orgullo estaba encima del enemigo, todos sabían que Orgullo al ser el segundo creado era el segundo más fuerte, pero, para llegar a moverse más rápido que el primero…eso ya era preocupante.

Y todo lo amenazante que se vio con su sorpresiva entrada quedo al olvido cuando utilizo la cabeza del enemigo como almohada, ahora roncando ligeramente.

…

Mahiru hasta en ese momento se acordó de la escuela, volteando rápidamente a ver a Kuro, a su vez también recordó al lobo de antes, quien estaba siendo intimidado por ocho personas, bueno, siete y media persona.

Se preguntó si las cosas estaban bien.

…

—Nuestra especie está en peligro de extinción—Mikuni rodo los ojos, eso no era algo que desconocía—y debido a eso varios de nosotros estamos divididos en dos grupos—Hugh se removió de su lugar, Hyde esperaba que se callera—yo estoy en el grupo que se niega a convertir a mas—

—Él otro grupo desea convertir—termino Ira, Lily quiso hacerse bolita, cuando su hermana hablo de repente las miradas se posaron en ella, por lo tanto, Lily, quien evitaba contacto visual había caído en la trampa.

Nadie sabía porque le temía tanto.

Hyde también le tenía miedo, pero no reaccionaba tan…

— ¿Qué haces hasta allá? —Kuro se había sorprendido de que su hermano avaricia estuviera tan lejos ahora del grupo, abrazándose de sus rodillas

— Na-nada—y se acercó como si no hubiera hecho nada ridículo—solo quería ver que tanto escuchaba desde allá—decidieron hacerle creer que le creyeron, Hyde no era el Servamp del orgullo, pero definitivamente no querían herírselo

—No nos desviemos—pidió Hugh, parecía tan despierto que dudaban que hace solo segundos estaba durmiendo, Hyde gruño, seguro que la sonrisa burlona era dirigida para él— ¿Por qué ustedes, criaturas inferiores quieren a Tetsu? —

—No lo queremos nosotros—aseguro, su voz firme y mirada decidida—son el equipo contrario—

— ¿Quieren convertir al Eve del enano? —

—Más respeto mocoso—Hyde imito a Hugh, demostrando el respeto que le tenía.

Antes de que esos dos comenzaran una pelea verbal el lobo volvió a hablar

—Mi grupo lo estaba protegiendo, al parecer el equipo contrario está fascinado por la fuerza que posee—Mikuni asintió, había visto esa fuerza—No sabíamos que era el Eve de Old Child…si lo hubiéramos sabido no nos hubiéramos acercado aquí—hizo una pausa, mirando con curiosidad a cada uno de ellos—Aun así, me extraña que aseguren que es su Eve…cuando se nota que ninguno de ustedes con excepción de ellos—señalo al alto con las bolsas en su cabeza y al rubio tenebroso—tienen un contrato activo—.

—Es una larga historia, que no te importa—Hugh no parecía tan intimidante ahora que estaba parado en el piso, donde cada vez que hablaba tenían que bajar la mirada.

—Me importe o no—hablo, esta vez los vampiros habían bajado la guardia por completo ante ese lobo, señalo a los chicos lejos de ellos. Todos miraron sin disimulo hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes, quienes al sentirse observados hicieron señas de saludo, tan sumergidos en su propia platica que realmente estaban siendo ignorados—Ellos ante nuestro olfato son simples humanos, no son reconocidos como Eves, por lo tanto, pueden ser fácilmente el objetivo de uno de aquel grupo—

Ninguno de los vampiros tuvo consciencia del verdadero peligro por el que sus Eves habían estado expuestos

—Ellos se acercan—murmuro Jeje, Mikuni entendió ese mensaje, mirando sin expresión hacia donde Jeje observaba

De uno de los arboles una gran roca salió disparada, los chicos se habían movido del lugar, con excepción de Hugh quien estaba adormilado en su lugar.

— ¡Hugh! —lo mismo que ocurría con Kuro y Mahiru comenzó en Hugh y Tetsu, la luz del contrato se activó, al tiempo que el vampiro era aplastado por aquella roca.


End file.
